Delicate
by mayamayhem16
Summary: Aiden has always been a player, even he admits that. So when a gorgeous new girl transfers to Beacon Hills, its obvious that he's going to go after her. But what will happen when he does? Will he get what he wants or will surprises be thrown in his way? *Please review with feedback and tips*
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Aiden has always been a player, even he knows that. So when he finds himself interested in the new girl at Beacon Hills High, is it simply due to his hormonal teenage body or is it something more? How will he deal with it? Aiden/OC.**

"Damn, look at her ass in those jeans," Aiden crudely said to his brother Ethan, smirking as he said it because he knew his brother couldn't relate to what he was feeling as he stared at this girl's tight body.

"Dude, do you really have to say _everything_ that's on your mind?" Ethan sarcastically replied with a smile on his face, although there was a part of him that really did wish his brother could regard women in a better light, or at least keep his crude thoughts to himself.

Walking to their first period chemistry class, the twins took their normal seats in the back of the room. Although they had only been at Beacon Hills High for two months, they settled into their new routine and new life perfectly. Aiden had all the girls swooning over him in no time, and Ethan was the star of the every sports team he joined. Their lives were pretty much the same they had been at every other school. The only difference was the werewolves in this town were far closer in age to them. In every other town their pack lived in, the werewolves were far closer to Ennis and Kali's age, but here, there was at least one in practically every class they had. Whether that was a good or bad thing really depended on who you asked. If you asked Scott, he'd probably think it was bad considering how riled up they all got around each other. Whereas if you asked Ethan, he would smugly say it was a great thing because now he can mess with them whenever he wanted.

While they waited for the ring of the bell to signal the beginning of first period, Aiden and Ethan quietly discussed the murders going on in town. They both knew that Derek's pack was suspicious that it was Deucalion's pack's doing, but in reality, that wasn't true. Even they had no idea who was behind the murders. Just as Ethan said something seemingly important, Aiden completely zoned out, staring at the door the entire time.

Walking through the door was a girl Aiden had never seen before—as he knew for a fact that if he had ever seen her, he would've remembered. With an approximate five foot two height, long platinum blond hair and icy, pale skin, she looked so delicate, and Aiden wanted to see how delicate she really was. Ethan could read this all over Aiden's face as he snapped his fingers to snap him out of his hormonal daze.

"Really, man? Like this girl doesn't have enough to deal with on her first day, now she has to deal with you too?" Ethan chuckled.

"Oh, trust me, man. I'm going to make this girl's first day a whole lot better." Aiden said as he waited for the girl to take the only seat left: the one right behind his.

As she took her seat, Aiden didn't waste a second in introducing himself.

"Hey, I'm Aiden. I take it your new here?"

"Yeah, my dad's job just got transferred here from Maryland. I'm Annabelle," she sweetly replied.

"God, even her voice is delicate and soft," Aiden thought to himself. Smiling outwardly as his wolf instincts took over and he vulgarly thought about the things he wants, and will, do to her. He knew he was smug, but in his mind, he deserved to be. After all, he always had been irresistible to all the girls he met.

Coming back into reality, Aiden overheard Annabelle say something about looking around town after school, and he gladly volunteered to step in and show her around. "No better time than the present", he thought to himself. As Annabelle nodded her head in agreement, the teacher began handing out the syllabus for his class and going over all the important parts. Try as he might—although he didn't really try hard at all—all Aiden could think about was his afterschool Beacon Hills tour with Annabelle, or rather the tour he was planning on giving her of his bedroom.

*Okay, how'd you like it? Review with thoughts please!*

*Will Annabelle give in to his charm? Will Aiden get what he wants or will things get in the way? Read to find out!*

*I'll post the next chapter once I get a little feedback, so please give it!*


	2. Chapter 2

Waiting by his motorcycle, Aiden couldn't wipe the smile off his face at what he has planned for his afternoon, and hopefully overnight, rendezvous with Annabelle. After so many nights spent with different girls, he knew all the tricks to the trade. Sure, he'd have to _actually _show Annabelle around the town first, obviously he couldn't just bring her back to his apartment, "I mean that's clearly not the gentleman thing to do," he smirked to himself.

Just then, he saw the little blonde beauty walking over to him with a bounce in her step. If the walk wasn't enough indication of her excitement, her racing heart beat sure as hell gave it away. God, he couldn't clear the grin off his face.

-"Hey, you ready to go for that tour?" Aiden suavely began.

-"Um, yeah, I'm not so sure about t_his," _Annabelle replied as she cautiously looked at his motorcycle.

Laughing, Aiden replied, "Don't worry, I'll make sure I'm e_xtra_ careful with you on here," as he handed her his helmet. Although still a little tentative, Annabelle mounted the bike. "Hold on, little one," Aiden smirked as he floored it out of the parking lot.

**One hour later**

"Now that you've gotten the grand tour, what would you say about grabbing a coffee at that café you liked?" Aiden courteously questioned with that beaming smile on his face.

"Sounds great," Annabelle smiled, her heartbeat speeding up at the thought of this turning into a date possibly? At first, she didn't want to get involved in a relationship so quickly at her new school, but standing here gazing at Aiden's head-turning, golden, muscular body; his gleaming, brown eyes; and that gorgeous, radiantly bright smile of his, she couldn't resist the thought of how lucky she is to be spending this day—and hopefully many more—with this Adonis named Aiden. Still, she thought to herself, something about him didn't feel quite right. "Sure, he was absolutely gorgeous, but he hardly talked about himself all afternoon," she recalled as she thought over all the afternoon's events.

-"_Hello, _Earth to Anna…" Aiden questioningly said as he looked at the dazed Annabelle.

-"Oh my gosh, sorry," she giggled as she realized that she completely zoned out as she was staring at him.

Aiden couldn't help but think about how cute her laugh was as he escorted her into the café.

After ordering their lattes, they grabbed a tiny table in the corner of the café. Following a few minutes of small talk about Annabelle's life in Maryland—quite the typical small town life Aiden thought—and her new schedule at the high school, neither could ignore the increasing warmth of affection growing between them.

"Time to turn up the flattery," Aiden thought as he delved further into his plan of attack.

Leaning closer, Aiden stared into Anna's eyes for a second before voicing his compliment of her "incredibly stunning ice blue eyes."

Blushing a deep rose color, all Annabelle could get out was a meek "thank you" as she mentally kicked herself for inability to function when he looked at her as he was now. It was like he could see into the inner depths of her mind. As if he could see and feel everything that she was feeling. It was strange, yet intoxicating to her.

Before she could barely grasp any of her thoughts, she realized that Aiden's face was mere centimeters from hers as he looked deep into her eyes. "Oh my god, is this really happening," Anna happily thought to herself, but just as quickly she remembered how mysterious Aiden has been all day. She didn't know anything about him—and really he knew little about her as they've only spent a few hours together—so this kiss could only mean that this was all just a physical connection to him right? Deciding to release the thought from her mind, Annabelle leaned into the kiss, but just as their lips barely grazed over one another's, the table began to shake as a teenage boy abruptly crashed into it.

-"Hey hey Annabelle, how are you? Didn't think I'd see you here. How was your day? Make any friends?" Stiles blurted out as he rambled on and on.

"What is wrong with this kid?" Annabelle inwardly thought; although outwardly she gave the simple replies of "Fine. Great. Yeah I made some," pointing to Aiden as she said that last part. As she looked over at him though, she could see how much he tensed up in the last couple seconds. It became quite clear that there was an immense amount of tension between Aiden and Stiles, but as for the reason, she had no idea why.

It also didn't help the tension any when Stiles pulled over another chair to the table specifically meant for two. Annabelle really had no clue why he was acting so weird. Sure, earlier today in school, she could automatically tell Stiles was a hyperactive, strange kid, but harmless nonetheless. He was pretty much like a little kid, she thought, laughing at herself as she recalled the huge smile he gave when he first saw her before accidentally knocked over the coffee he had brought to school.

Taken out of her thoughts, Annabelle heard Aiden address her as he gave some meek excuse for having to leave, offering her a ride, to which Stiles quickly replied, "Nah, my Jeep works just fine. I'll gladly take her home. Bye Aiden!"

With that, Aiden hastily left the café, clearly angered over what just happened, Annabelle noticed. Although she didn't get the chance to notice just how angry he was as he began to wolf out at the thought of that little twerp Stiles ruining his plans for the evening. "What the hell is that kid's problem," Aiden raged to himself as he continued to recall the situation. He knew that his group had obvious tensions with Stiles' friends group over all the werewolf drama, but what the hell does that have to do with his love life. Speeding on his bike, Aiden finally calmed down and just thought that he'd have plenty of other opportunities to get what he wants with Annabelle; and with that thought, he finally calmed down as he thought over his next plan of attack.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up the next morning, Annabelle laid in bed as she thought over the previous day. After Stiles had crashed her and Aiden's date-''Wait, was it even a date?'' she questioned-she had stayed at the café for a little while to get to know him. Where Aiden was mysterious and secretive, Stiles was like an open book. He was one of the funniest people she's ever met too, she thought.

Deciding it was time to get ready for school, Annabelle hopped out of bed and got a quick shower before dressing in a navy blue lace dress paired with a brown leather jacket and matching leather ankle boots. Doing a once-over in the mirror, she smiled and decided she looked great. Strutting out of the house to her powder blue Volkswagen Beetle, she started it up and headed off to school.

* * *

Arriving at the high school, Annabelle went to her locker to grab her books.

-''Boo!'' Aiden said as he grabbed her from behind.

Giving a high pitched yelp, Annabelle quickly swung herself around and playfully pushed on Aiden's chest.

-''Gosh, don't ever do that again!'' she giggled as she clutched at her chest in mock horror, ''Do you know how fast my heart is racing right now thanks to you?!'' she laughed.

Aiden couldn't help but smirk as he thought to himself that she has no idea how well he actually did know that.

After a moment of silence as they simply looked at each other, Annabelle could feel the butterflies rising in her stomach, so she blurted out some lame apology for the abrupt ending of their date yesterday. ''What the hell, Anna?!'' she cursed to herself at having ruined the moment. Giving a slight laugh at her silliness, Aiden put his hand on the locker to her right, trapping her between his body and the metal locker, as he whispered to her about just having to make it up some other time.

''God, his voice is like velvet,'' she dreamily thought to herself as she nodded her head in agreement. Suddenly, the bell for first period rang and they walked off to class together. As she took her seat behind Aiden and the teacher began his lecture, Annabelle couldn't stop thinking about her stupid reactions to everything when she's around him. She's never had this problem around guys before, but around Aiden, she can't control the constant blushing at his compliments or the chills she gets when he gives her those looks of his.

Pulled out of her thoughts by the bell signaling the end of class, Annabelle collected her books and went to her economics class. Upon her arrival, Stiles quickly got up and greeted her in his usual hyperactive manner, but just as soon got a serious expression on his face as Scott glided over. She knew something was up and couldn't wait to hear what it could be.

-''Hey Annabelle, we kinda need to talk to you about something...'' Scott dragged out.

-''Yeah I figured so much as you two keep giving each other the strangest looks before you glance back at me,'' she sarcastically replied.

-''Look, its just that we know you were out with Aiden yesterday and he's just...well he's just not the...safest...person to be hanging with...'' Scott said, waiting for her reaction although not getting one as she tried to keep her face as unreadable as possible.

-''Well I'm flattered by your concern, but I think I can take care of myself,'' she replied.

''Yeah I'm sure you can defend yourself against a malicious werewolf,'' Stiles defensively thought to himself.

Before either of the boys had a chance to reply, the bell rang for the start of class and Annabelle sighed as she sat down. ''Saved by the bell,'' she thought to herself.

* * *

As Annabelle walked to her car at the end of the day, she grinned widely as she saw Aiden leaning up against her car waiting for her. Smiling that radiant smile of his, Aiden raked his eyes all over her body as she approached him.

-''Hey beautiful,'' he said as he greeted her.

-''Why hello Mr. Flattery-Gets-You-Nowhere,'' she joked as she opened the door and tossed her tassel purse in the backseat.

-''So I was thinking,'' he began as he leaned closer to her, ''that we could finish that date today if you're not busy.''

Smiling to herself, she couldn't help but pick up on the word date.

-''Well I kinda have homework tonight...'' she began but he interrupted by saying that they could help each other with it. As she agreed to his proposition, he got on his bike and told her to follow him as they drove to his apartment.

Upon walking into the apartment, Annabelle was surprised by how spacious the apartment was as she thought it was only him and his brother Ethan living there.

-''Nah,'' he explained, ''there's actually five people living here. Ethan and I plus our uh...aunt and two uncles...'' he decided on saying. ''But they're all out on ..arrends, so we should have the place to ourselves for a few hours,'' he said as he winked at her.

Trying to hide the heat rising to her cheeks, Annabelle decided to walk around the living room looking at all the art.

* * *

A little while later, Annabelle was sprawled out on the floor with her books in front of her as she finished up her math homework. Looking up at Aiden who was kicked back on the couch, she smiled as she caught him staring at her with mystification in his eyes. Leaning down to her as if he was going to whisper something to her, he quickly reached under her arms and pulled her up to his lap. Laughing, she took the initiative to lean in to finally kiss him like she's been wanting to do since she first saw him. A little taken aback by her sudden confidence, Aiden took a second before he finally deepen the kiss, pulling her right leg over his side so that she was straddling his lap now.

He could feel her heartbeat raising rapidly and could smell the delicious scent of her arousal. ''Right where I want her,'' he deviously thought to himself as he stood up, wrapping her legs around his waist, not once breaking the kiss. He carried her to his bedroom and gently laid her down on his bed as he removed his shirt and climbed over top of her, kissing her mouth again but slowly moving his kisses to her neck as he sucked on it and saw the purple hickey forming.

Annabelle couldn't even collect her thoughts at this point. She knew she wasn't one for random hook ups, but at this point, she felt too good to put an end to what was happening. Sensing her tense up a bit, Aiden lightly bit her neck to bring her back into the moment. Mission accomplished, he thought, as she let out an involuntary moan and hooked her legs around his waist.

Kissing down the exposed part of her chest, Aiden smirked as he seductively whispered something to her about having too many clothes on still. With that, he broke the kisses he was giving her and pulled her dress over her head, leaving her only in a pair of matching lilac panties and bra. ''Looking just as delicate as the first time I saw you,'' he whispered to her before she reached up and connected their lips again. Breaking the kiss to take in the angelic sight of her body, Aiden roamed his hands all over her body, feeling the silky texture of her skin. ''Mmm, I can't wait to break this girl in,'' he thought as he reached around her back to unhook her bra.

''Oh god, what the hell!'' he blurted out, causing Annabelle to basically die of embarrassment as she thought it had something to do with her. Seeing her panic stricken face, Aiden corrected the situation quickly.

-''No, no, no. I'm so sorry. Its nothing about you!'' He quickly apologized.

-''Then what is it?'' She questioned but soon realized what it was as she heard the front door open while a woman's voice began yelling something about a missed opportunity to get someone.

-''Oh my god,'' she yelled as she tried to put her dress on as fast as she could. Unfortunately it wasn't fast enough though as Ethan burst through the door and caught her and Aiden in their compromising situation

-''Dude, you have _got _to get her out of here!'' Ethan yelled once he saw her. With the twins trying to help Annabelle get on her dress, jacket, and boots, Annabelle snapped out of embarrassment and yelled ''I can do it myself!'' much to their surprise.

Ethan quickly left the room to gather her books up and hastily handed them to her as Aiden practically dragged her out of the apartment with horrible stares from the man and the woman, one of which Annabelle could've even swore was glaring with red eyes. But that was impossible she thought as she shook off the idea of it.

-''Another abrupt ending to our date,'' Aiden said as he tried to laugh off what just happened, but he stopped his lame attempt of humor when he saw that she was either on the verge of crying or screaming. ''Look, I'm_ so _sorry about that. I really thought they'd be out a whole lot longer,'' he continued on.

-''Obviously I know it wasn't ideal that they came home when we were doing..what we were doing..''she said with a hint of embarassment, ''but _why the hell _was it so important that I get out of there so fast..?'' She questioned.

Smiling for a second at her blush as she mentioned their make out session, he quickly returned to his apologetic tone as he simply said ''its ..complicated. Look, like I said, I'm so sorry this happened, but I've really gotta get back in there..'' he said, pointing to the apartment. Attempting to kiss her goodbye, he was slightly hurt when she turned her head, to which he just kissed her cheek and helped her in her car, watching helplessly as she drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

***Italics are used to indicate a flashback to a previous event***

***Please review with what you may like to see happen! I have some sort of idea where I'm going with this, so I may not be able to fit your idea in, but I will definitely try to give the readers what they want!***

-''Hey Stiles, what are you up to?''

-''Me? Uh nothing! What's up?'' Stiles replied to Annabelle. He couldn't believe she had actually called him. After their conversation in school earlier, he had definitely thought that would be the end of their acquaintanceship, considering how annoyed she had gotten with his and Scott's intrudence upon her life.

-''Wanna meet up and talk then?'' she questioned and he could tell there was something important on her mind, so he agreed to meet her at the café from the day before.

* * *

-''Heeey,'' he awkwardly greeted her as he stood up from the table. ''I uh got you a vanilla chai latte since you had that yesterday I figured you liked it, is that okay?'' He nervously rambled on.

-''Stiles, stop talking.'' Annabelle said, but quickly smiled and thanked him when she realized how harsh that probably sounded. She couldn't help it though. She was still so on edge from what had just happened at Aiden's.

-''Look, about what you and Scott tried to tell me earlier in school. About Aiden being dangerous. Why?'' Annabelle asked, deciding not to beat around the bush.

-''Umm...Well you know. He's just...You know.'' Stiles said, not really knowing what to tell her because he obviously couldn't just tell her 'Yeah he's a killer alpha werewolf who may or may not be committing serial murders.'

-''Stiles, if you tell me to stay away from him then you better be able to explain it to me.''

Sighing, all he could think to tell her was that she wouldn't even believe him anyway.

-''Try me,'' she challenged.

* * *

Back at the alphas apartment, Aiden was still bummed over the situation and to his surprise, he was more upset over how upset _she _was than anything else.

-''You couldn't have texted me man?'' Aiden complained to Ethan to which he just got a shrug of the shoulders and a 'you should know better anyway' look.

Just then, Kali walked in the room and sat on the couch next to Aiden. She had an angry look on her face, but also with a touch of sympathy.

-''Aiden, you know better than to bring humans back here. I don't think I have to remind you how Duke would react if he came home and that girl was here.'' Kali said if a concerned tone. Aiden knew Kali could be incredibly harsh sometimes, but she genuinely did care about Ethan and himself.

Sighing, Aiden nodded his head. He knew she was right and he had no idea why he had been so stupid in the first place.

* * *

As Annabelle's alarm went off the next morning, all she could think about was how this was going to be one _very _long day. Getting up and dressing in dark blue ombre jeggings, a black button up, and black Vans shoes, she curled her into loose curls and reluctantly headed off to the dreaded school.

* * *

_-''Werewolves,'' Stiles stated in a monotone voice, knowing he couldn't hide it from her but also well aware that may not even believe him._

_-''Werewolves?'' Annabelle repeated, weighing it in her mind. After all, this was probably the absolute most absurd thing she's ever heard in her entire life._

_-''Yeah, you know, claws, fangs, hair all over, howling at the full moon.'' Stiles said, trying to lighten the situation as she looked at him like he should be locked away in a pysche ward._

* * *

Annabelle arrived at the school earlier than most as she quickly went to her locker then straight to first period to avoid any contact she could with Stiles was telling the truth, then Annabelle had no idea what she would even say to Aiden. ''Why couldn't he just be a normal, teenage guy?'' she thought to herself as she put her ear buds in and head down, letting the music take her away for a little. That relief only last for about three songs though as she felt a tug on her ear bud and an abrupt end to her music.

-''We need to talk,'' Aiden said in the most serious tone she's ever heard from him.

-''Not now we don't. Class is starting soon.''

-''Fine,'' he replied, ''but come lunch time, meet me in the parking lot.''

She just nodded her head as she waited for the bell to ring.

* * *

As lunch time rolled around, Annabelle went to the bathroom to do a quick inspection of her hair and makeup-even if he was a werewolf, she still wanted to look good, right? Then she proceeded out to where the twins parked their motorbikes. Seeing Aiden standing there made her heart skip a beat like always, however this time it was for more than just the butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't help but be slightly scared of him. She felt silly thinking that as he had always been so sweet to her, but knowing that he could possibly be some supernatural being was enough to put fear in anyone.

-''Hop on,'' he said, gesturing to his bike and handing her his helmet.

-''Not until you tell me where we're going and why,'' she said, holding her ground.

-''We're just going a little way out for some privacy. Trust me. Please.''

She couldn't help but notice the pleading tone in his voice as she decided it would be fine to go with him. At least she knew what was coming, at least she thought she did.

* * *

-''Why are we in the woods? This is starting to seem like some slasher movie..'' Annabelle said, starting to get nervous.

-''Relax. Your heart is beating so fast it sounds like it's about to explode.''

That comment pretty much blanched her face of any and all color. 'He pretty much just admitted that there is something supernatural about him right?' she thought to herself.

-''Look, I'm not going to beat around the bush. I know what Stilinski told you. About werewolves. About my pack,'' he stated matter-of-factly, trying to maintain his composure.

-''Oh...'' was all she managed to get out. ''So...is it true?''

-''Is it true that I'm a man slaughtering werewolf in a pack of psychotic killing werewolves?'' he said, scrunching up his face in anger, ''No, it's not true...But is it true that I am a werewolf? ...Yeah, that part is true...''

As Annabelle started to speak, Aiden quickly stopped her.

-''Let me finish first. Ethan and I, we're both werewolves. And yes, we're in a pack of alphas. The man and the woman, Ennis and Kali by the way, that you saw yesterday, they're the other two in our pack. Then there's Deucalion. He's the leader. The alpha of alphas. He's the reason I rushed you out yesterday. If he knew you were there, I'm not entirely sure what would've happened. No one wants to test it to find out. But no, as much as Stilinski and McCall would like to think I'm some killing machine, I'm not. None of us are.''

Finally finished, Aiden leaned back against a tree as he patiently waited for Annabelle to take it all in. She couldn't believe it. She honestly couldn't even begin to wrap her head around what she was hearing. But even more perplexing was how Aiden was acting. He'd always been so cool and confident, so nonchalant and proud. But now, she thought, he seemed so weak and scared. So vulnerable.

-''Okay,'' Annabelle finally said. Just a simple, one word answer.

-''Okay? Just like that?'' he questioned, very skeptical.

-''Yeah, okay, just like that. I know that what Stiles told me may have pushed you to tell me yourself...but I'm glad you did. So...okay.'' she said as she slowly walked over to him to hold his hand in comfort. She can see how strange it is for him to be so willingly open about this, and she's glad that he's choosing to be this way with her of all people.

Then Aiden felt the soft impact of her lips touching his. To say he was taken aback would be an understatement. The way he predicted this going was her either not giving him the time of day or running away in absolute horror of him. Finally though, he realized that wasn't going to happen and he relaxed into the kiss.

It felt amazing. It felt ...right, Aiden thought. He didn't know why it had been so important to him to keep Annabelle around when it would've been so easy to rid himself of the situation, but now he realized why. He had genuine feelings for her. Even though they had only know each other for a couple days, everything got so much ...easier around her. He could relax and be himself. He could just sit and study with her without trying to impress her with all the tricks and plays he had used over the past few years.

As their lips reluctantly parted, Annabelle stood on her tip toes and gently whispered into his ear, ''We'll continue this later.''

* * *

Back at school after their lunch break, Aiden and Annabelle parted ways with a quick peck as Anna smiled to herself triumphantly with how she handled the situation. As much as she wanted to run away and hide her head in the ground about the issues at hand, she hadn't. And now after seeing Aiden's vulnerable, honest side, she's glad she didn't. She really liked him, she found herself thinking. And now more than ever, she couldn't wait for their actual, real, planned-ahead-of-time date on Friday night.


	5. Chapter 5

As Friday rolled around, the pre-date jitters really began to set in for Annabelle. "This date has to go perfectly," she thought herself, recalling how _imperfect _their last two had been. While drying off from her shower before school, she looked through her closet for what to wear that night; the only problem was that she had no idea where they were even going. "Looks like I'll have to wait till later to pick an outfit," she sighed. Getting ready for school, Annabelle wanted to look perfect to really get Aiden excited for tonight. Searching through her closet once again, she finally had an "ah-ha!" moment when she spotted a casual blush pink cap-sleeve dress with a built-in thick black leather belt. Deciding to pair it with her black leather ankle booties, she slipped them on and lastly clipped a black fashion bow into her wavy hair. "Perfect," she said out loud with a smile.

Deciding she wanted to arrive at school a few minutes later than normal to make sure Aiden would be waiting by her locker so she would make an entrance, she stopped in her kitchen to actually eat breakfast for a change. 7:25 AM. "Hm, better get going," she thought as she hopped down from the breakfast bar stool and skipped out to her car.

* * *

Opening the door to the school, Annabelle saw Aiden the second she walked in, as did he. Leaning up against her locker, he looked like a model decked out in the highest quality leather jacket and boots. Smiling and strutting towards him, Annabelle tried to think of some witty comment to greet him with, so that this time it would finally be her smirking up at him instead of the other way around. However, her thoughts were unexpectedly cut short when Scott McCall along with Isaac Lahey rounded the corner and stopped right in front of her. "Wow, he really knows how to ruin a moment," she thought as she sighed and frowned up at him. So far, she hasn't been the fondest of Scott. I mean her first meeting with him was him telling her who to stay away from and that did not sit well with her, at all.

-"Hey, Annabelle. You look uh..great. Gorgeous actually," Scott greeted her with.

-"Thanks, um if you don't mind.." she said, trying to get around the two boys.

-"Wait, Annabelle!" Scott said, grabbing her arm. "I just uh wanted to apologize for the other day… I know that was probably really strange considering we'd never even talked…and I know Stiles explained everything to you so now you know why I had to warn you…" he awkwardly explained.

-"Yeah, I get it. Thanks for looking out for me, Scott." She replied before sliding around them and walking to her locker.

-"Well that was a waste of time," Isaac said, annoyance obvious in his voice.

-"What do you mean?" Scott asked, confused.

Isaac pointed over to Annabelle at her locker with her hand resting on Aiden's arm.

-"Wait, what?!" Scott freaked. "I thought Stiles talked to her?! I thought she understood how dangerous he is?!"

-"Well, apparently he didn't do a good enough job getting the point across, or she just doesn't care," Isaac replied with a lack of care in his own voice before walking away, leaving Scott standing dumbfounded in the hall watching as Aiden grabbed Annabelle's books from her and lead her to class, smirking at Scott before the pair turned into the classroom.

* * *

Turning around in his seat, Aiden addressed Annabelle before the bell rang, "Wear something nice tonight," he said with a wink.

-"Do you plan on telling me where we're going?" she questioned, giving him a look of curiosity.

-"Nope. You'll find out when we get there."

-"Alright, everyone. Turn around and get out your notes," the teacher began before Annabelle could respond to Aiden.

Deciding she was too excited to pay attention today, Annabelle thought about where they could possibly be going tonight, but more importantly, what she would wear. Thinking back to her earlier look through her closet, she finally decided she needed to go shopping for something new.

Kissing Aiden goodbye, Annabelle started walking to her second period class.

-"Hey, Allison! Wait up!" she said as she ran up to her new friend. "Hey, do you have plans right after school?" she asked. When Allison replied that she didn't, Annabelle made plans to go to the local Macy's with her to look for a new dress for her date.

* * *

Sitting at their lunch table, Stiles and Scott confronted Allison about the Aiden/Annabelle dilemma.

-"Wait, so she knows, but she's still talking to him?" Allison questioned. "Oh wait, I bet that's who her date is with tonight!" she exclaimed in realization.

-"Whoa, whoa, what date?!" Stiles yelled, even though he was sitting right next to her.

-"Earlier today, she asked if I wanted to go to Macy's with her after school to find a dress for a date tonight. I had no idea it was with Aiden."

-"Wait, this could be good. Maybe you can have a ya know, girl-on-girl talk with her about how she shouldn't see him," Scott said, obviously proud that he came up with the idea. With everyone in agreement, they just had to wait till this afternoon then.

* * *

-"Okay, so what do you think about this one?" Annabelle asked, excitement in her voice as she held up a light purple bubble dress in front of her.

-"Eh, I don't think so," Allison said, scrunching up her face. She heard Annabelle sigh as she put down the dress, clearly not finding what she was looking for. "So about this date…" Allison started.

-"Don't even start, Allison," Annabelle demanded, obviously knowing this was coming sooner or later, "I know Scott and Stiles set you up to this."

Allison chuckled a little, "Yeah they do have a way of being …pushy." She said. "But in all honesty, it's not just them. I'm concerned too. Seeing how excited you are for tonight, I know you really like him, but Stiles and Scott are right. He's dangerous and we're just worried."

-"So it's okay for _you _to date a werewolf, but not me?" Annabelle questioned with annoyance in her eyes. "Yes, Allison, I know about you and Scott, so you can wipe that shocked expression off your face," she said.

-"Look Annabelle, that's ..different. We're just all really worried about what Aiden is capable of," Allison stated with genuine concern all over her face.

-"I know. I do. And I appreciate that, but I'm a big girl and I can make my own decisions. I'm going on this date, so can we please just drop this and find a dress for me?"

Smiling, Allison knew exactly where Annabelle was coming from, so she decided to drop the issue. "Here," she said holding up a dark red, keyhole-back, above the knee dress. "It'll make you look much more mature, but will still leave him breathless," Allison said, flashing her bright smile.

Squealing with delight and excitement, Annabelle grabbed the dress, hugged Allison, and went to try it on. "Allison was right; it's a knockout dress," Annabelle said to herself as she looked in the mirror at the gorgeous girl staring back at her. "Aiden's not gonna know what hit him."

**So do you think their date will _finally_ go well or will another surprise get in the way of a happy ending? Hopefully you read on to find out!**

**Thanks for all the support so far everyone! Don't forget to review or PM me with any thoughts, tips, or ideas!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Dress ironed, check. Hair curlers in, check. Makeup primer applied, check." Annabelle couldn't believe how quickly her excitement turned to stress as she was finally getting ready for her and Aiden's date. "Okay, time for makeup," she thought to herself as she sat down at her vanity table and got out her supplies. After meticulously creating the ever-popular smoky eye look, applying dusty rose blush, and coating her lips in a clear gloss, Annabelle inspected every angle in the mirror, she finally gave her makeup the approval and continued on to rid her hair of all the annoying curlers. After achieving the proper volume and bounce in her hair, Annabelle finally slipped into her dress and black velvet heels. Satisfied with her look, she found the clutch bag she just bought and slipped in her lip gloss, mascara, and breath mints—you can never be too prepared, right?

Just then, Annabelle shrieked with excitement and nerves as she the doorbell sounded. Giving herself one last look in the mirror and smoothing out her dress, she ran to the door as fast as she could in her heels and smiled as she opened it, seeing Aiden leaning in the doorway in the most luxurious suit Annabelle had ever seen. He looked incredible. Impeccably polished. Exuding enthusiasm, and nerves? "No, that couldn't be. He was never nervous," she thought to herself.

-"Annabelle, wow. You look..." He was speechless, just how she wanted to him to be. "You look incredible," Aiden finally spoke. "Um, you ready to go?" he asked.

-"Yeah, one second, let me grab my keys," she said, obviously not wanting to ride on his motorcycle in a dress. Grabbing the keys out of her hand and placing them on a side table, Aiden motioned out to her driveway.

-"You got a car?!" she exclaimed.

-"Not really. Just for tonight…and future dates," he added with a smile. "It's Ennis'. He let me borrow it for tonight."

-"That's sweet," she said as they approached the car. It was the nicest car Annabelle had ever actually seen in person. When you live in small towns your whole life, you generally don't see too many Ferraris driving around, or get a chance to ride in one.

As they drove to the mystery location, as Aiden still refused to tell her, Annabelle couldn't help but be in absolute bliss. This was not her life. It was the life of a modern-day princess, she thought to herself. Aiden must've caught on to her sheer amazement of the date so far because he gave her his most radiant smile and captured her hand in his.

-"_This _is where we're going?!" Annabelle exclaimed in utter astonishment as she stared at a gorgeous restaurant _boat_ that sailed through the Beacon Hills River. Lit up with gorgeous gold string lamps, decked out with a rose on every table, and polished to immaculate standards, the ship was just other worldly.

-"Yeah, I wanted to make this evening as unforgettable as possible," Aiden stated as wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her onto the boat.

* * *

After finishing their entrees of fillet mignon for Aiden and steamed lobster for Annabelle, they shared a chocolate mousse dessert for two. However, all night Annabelle was pondering a question and whether or not it was even her business to ask: where did Aiden get of all this money? I mean this _has _to be one expensive date, right?

-"Hey Aiden, don't get me wrong here, I'm _really _loving this date and I totally appreciate how grand you planned this evening, but if you don't mind my asking, where um do you get all this money? I know you and Ethan don't work and that Kali is always at your apartment…" she trailed off.

-"Uh yeah, Deucalion is the one who funds us all. I don't know how, he told us not to ask, just accept. So, like any teenager who doesn't want to work, I did," he said, giving a slight laugh. She pondered this and he could tell, so to lighten the situation, Aiden took a little bit of the chocolate mousse and smeared it just above her mouth, getting her to finally let go of the question and laugh with him.

-"You jerk!" she squealed, although obviously joking from her tone and the laughing.

-"Here, let me help you," he said as he leaned over the table and gave her a deep kiss while removing the mousse.

After finishing their dessert, Aiden stood up and escorted Annabelle to the dance floor, much to her protest because she "didn't know how to dance and would make a fool of herself." But he wouldn't accept that. Pulling her to him, he held her tight enough to make her feel secure, but loose enough that she could fall into the moves when she felt comfortable. Eventually, Annabelle fell into the swing of the dance and as Aiden did the classic dip move, she let out an involuntary giggle. "This date is just like one of those classic, vintage romance moves," she said to him as he smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

As the kiss deepened and became more passionate, Aiden suggested they go back to the car as the boat had docked a few minutes ago. Holding hands and walking back to the car, both Aiden and Annabelle were both in absolute heaven. The date had gone perfectly, much to both of their delight.

* * *

When they finally reached the car, Aiden smoothly lifted Annabelle up and set her down on the hood of the car, to which she wrapped her legs around his waist.

-"Tonight was perfect," she whispered into his ear as he kissed her jaw line.

-"A perfect night for a perfect lady," he softly said to her while gazing into her beautiful blue eyes.

Feeling Annabelle shiver, Aiden suggested they get in the car, to which they quickly did. It didn't take her long to warm up though as she was straddling Aiden's lap in the driver's seat as their passionate kissing grew heavier and heavier. As Annabelle pulled away and started kissing down Aiden's jaw and neck, they were both in absolute ecstasy.

-"Wait, Annabelle, wait," he said as she looked at him in confusion and began to blush. "No, there's nothing wrong with what you're doing," he laughed as he could read the worry on her face. "I just…I really like you and I know where this is going and I don't want our first time to be in a car," he said, looking around. "No matter how nice of a car it may be," Aiden added, laughing.

-"Well we obviously can't go to my house since my parents are both home, and we both know very well that we can't go to our apartment…" she trailed off.

-"How about a hotel then?" he smiled, holding up his MasterCard. "I know it sounds cliché, but we don't really have any other options."

-"No, that will be perfect," she smiled, hopping into the passenger's seat and smoothly her dress back down.

-"Don't worry, it'll be the nicest hotel room we can find," he said.

-"After everything else tonight, I wouldn't expect anything less from you," she giggled as he pulled out of the parking lot with the windshield defroster set to high in order to clear the steam that had developed.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is most definitely rated M for sex, so if you're not into that, please don't read on!**

**Don't forget to let me know how I did in a review or PM! Thanks everyone! (:**

As Annabelle snuck into her house to pack an overnight bag, Aiden kept watch—or rather listened to their breathing—to warn her if her parents woke up.

-"Okay, ready," Annabelle whispered as she ran down the stairs, tripping halfway down but luckily Aiden caught her just before she hit the ground, "I guess animalistic reflexes do come in handy," he smirked as he looked down at the girl in his arms. Carrying her the rest of the way to the car, he set her down in her seat as he ran to the other side and drove away. "Are they gonna be worried when they wake up and you're not home?" he asked.

-"Nah, I left a note telling them that we ran into Allison after our date and I was spending the night at her house."

* * *

Pulling up to the Ritz-Carlton hotel, Aiden grabbed Annabelle's bag out of the backseat and tipped the valet to park the car. After renting a room, they boarded the elevator and things immediately heated up again. Pulling her into a kiss, Aiden wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her as close to him as humanly possible. As they heard the doors open, Annabelle went to walk out of the elevator, only to be pulled up into Aiden's arms as he carried her bridal style to the room.

"Man, it was great to have a boyfriend with werewolf strength," she thought to herself as Aiden unlocked the door, hung the 'Do Not Disturb' sign up, and laid her down on the bed without letting go of her once.

He kissed her once, then broke the kiss to look over her.

-"You are so beautiful, Anna," he stated with love in his eyes.

She grabbed the collar on his shirt roughly, but brought him down into the gentlest kiss he's ever had. It was so soft, you'd barely know your lips were touching, but it was still filled with so much love.

Grasping the buttons on his shirt, she slowly undid them, one by one, not struggling to, just taking her time, savoring the moment.

As his shirt came off, Annabelle looked at his ripped torso with a hunger so strong that Aiden had never seen it by any other human. Wiggling out from underneath him, Annabelle got off the bed and stood up. Confusion spread across his face, but was soon cleared up as she pushed him back onto the bed and straddled his waist. She began by kissing his mouth, but soon worked her way from to his jaw, then neck, then collarbone, and finally his abs. Kissing or licking in every crevice created by his muscles, Annabelle was driving him insane with lust.

Not able to be dominated any longer, Aiden swiftly switched their positions so he was once again on top of her. Lifting up her back a tiny bit, he was able to reach behind her and slowly unzip her dress, feeling that she didn't have a bra on. As she raised her hips up, he pulled the dress up and pulled it the rest of the way off when she raised her back up. Discarding it across the room, he stared at her exposed body in admiration. Sure, she didn't a ton of muscle, but he could still tell she led a healthy lifestyle, which he really admired.

Leaning down, he began placing butterfly kissing all over her collarbone and chest as he took both her breasts in his hands and massaged them. After she let out a small moan of pleasure, Aiden decided to take it up a notch as he placed his mouth over one nipple and began sucking as he still massaged the other. He could feel her nipple harden in his mouth as another moan escaped from her lips. After a minute or two, he switched to the other nipple as she ran her tiny fingers through his hair. "Oh, Aiden, please. Please, more," she managed to voice. Taking the cue, he sat up and slid his index fingers under the waistband of her underwear. Nodding her head 'yes,' he grasped the panties and slowly pulled them down, teasing her just a little bit.

After they were fully down and off of her, he threw them into the growing pile of clothing. He climbed back up her body and kissed her deeply. She gasped as she felt one of his fingers being inserted into her body. As he started leisurely moving his finger in and out, she arched her back and whined out, "Aiden, please."

-"Please, what?" he responding, wanting to tease her.

-"Faster, harder. Finger me faster and harder."

As he smirked in satisfaction, he inserted a second finger and began pumping in and out while simultaneously rubbing circles on her clitoris. "Oh god, Aiden. Oh my god. This feels so good. Keep going."

Replacing his thumb on her clit with his tongue, Annabelle screamed out in pure euphoria. "You like that, Anna?" he teased her and she could only scream his name in response. With one curl of his fingers, Annabelle came at an exhausting force.

-"Oh my god," she breathed heavily, then brought him up to her lips to kiss him intensely. After regaining her breath for a few seconds, she reached down and undid the belt on his pants, then the buttons, then the zipper, and off they went into the pile of clothes.

Slowly, almost deviously slow, she pulled down his briefs, looking up at him the entire time. As his briefs hit the floor, she looked at his length in astonishment. "Holy hell, he is huge," she thought to herself. Sensing what she was thinking by the look on her face, he brought her face up to his and kissed her passionately. Gaining her confidence back, she wrapped one of her petite hands around his member and started sliding it back and forth, savoring the moment once again. As he started groaning, she decided to give it all she had as she started pumping her hand at a rapid pace as well as cupping and massaging his balls. "Oh God, Annabelle," he moaned out. She smiled at his reaction, knowing it was her and her only that was making him feel this way. As he felt himself nearing his edge, he reached out and grasped her hand, stopping her mid-pump. "Tonight's about you," he whispered as he enveloped her body against his and leaned her down onto her back.

Lining himself up at her entrance, Aiden looked deep into Annabelle's eyes for the final 'okay.' As she nodded her head in confirmation, he slowly inserted himself into her. She moaned out as she felt him filling her. Finally hitting her barrier, Aiden reached to her hand and grasped it in his as he pushed the rest of the way in. Seeing her wince in pain, he leaned down and kissed her, trying to take away any pain he could. When she finally adjusted to his member fully inside of her, she gave his hand one last squeeze as a gesture for him to begin.

Slowly, but steadily, he began thrusting in and out, bringing himself almost all the way out before thrusting all the way back in. She moaned out in pleasure as she felt him hitting every angle in her. After a few minutes of the slow, beginning pace, she whimpered out something barely audible to human ears about going faster—luckily he had werewolf hearing. He pumped in and out, faster and faster, hitting her spot every single time. "Ohhh, Aiden, oh, yes. This feels so good," she muttered out. As they both neared their climax, Aiden went faster and harder than either of them knew possible. He wanted to make this the best first time that anyone has ever had or will have. As she bucked her hips to meet his every thrust, she screamed out "Oh god, Aiden. Oh god. I'm gonna come," to warn him of her impending climax. "Hold on a couple more minutes," he pleaded with her, wanting them to come together. To get him up to the edge that she was at, Annabelle reached down and rubbed his balls every time he would thrust all the way in. "Aiden, I can't hold it any longer," she groaned out. As a sign that it was okay for her to come, Aiden reached down and gave one hard rub on her clit which absolutely sent her over the edge. She screamed his name so loud that he was shocked the windows didn't crack. As he shot his load inside of her, he gave two last slow thrusts before pulling out and kissing her longingly. He pulled himself off of her and laid down next to her, cradling her in his strong, protective arms.

-"Best night ever," she smiled up at him.

-"And many more to come," he promised to her right before they both fell asleep in utter exhaustion.


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up the next morning, Aiden smiled in delight as he immediately felt the silky smooth skin of Annabelle wrapped in his arms with their legs intertwined. She was still sound asleep and he couldn't believe how perfect she looked. ''Just like an angel,'' he said out loud. He took in every detail of her while he could: blonde hair spread out around her like a veil, pale, irredescent arms curled up between her body and his, and a face so relaxed in her deep sleep. Slowly and carefully, as to not wake her from her slumber, Aiden removed him from the bed. Although he wanted to lay there forever, he wanted to surprise Annabelle with breakfast in bed when she awakes. Walking down to the lobby, he ordered a full breakfast of pancakes, eggs, fruit, and various juices, as he had no actual idea what she'd want and he didn't want to disappoint. When the order finally came on the cart, he guided room service back up to his room and took it from there.

* * *

When Aiden entered the room again, Annabelle was still asleep, clutching the pillow he put where his body previously had been. Making sure he was absolutely silent, he took out the trays of food and placed them all around Annabelle, leaving enough room in case she momentarily rolled over. When done to his satisfaction, he grabbed the flowers he had also requested and carefully removed the pillow she was clutching and inserted the flowers in its place before kissing her cheek and whispering in her ear to wake her.

-''Annabelle. Annabelle, baby, wake up.''

-''Mmm, Aiden?'' she said, clearly still groggy from her sleep.

-''Yeah, baby, it's me,'' he replied, placing kisses on her forehead, cheek, and finally lips.

Finally awakening from her sleepy mind, Annabelle took in the sights around her. She began to blush a light pink, ''You did all this for me?'' she asked, surprise in her voice.

-''Of course, only the best for the best,'' he smiled, kissing her again. ''Here, let me help you sit up a little.''

Leaning back against the headboard, wrapped up in the sheets as Annabelle still had no clothes on, they ate, talked, laughed, and kissed, simply basking in the heaven they both were in.

-''I'm gonna go get a shower real quick, okay baby?'' Aiden said.

-''How about I join you and we make it a_ not _so quick one?'' she replied, giving him a slight wink.

Giving her a beaming smile, he quickly picked her sheet-tangled body up bridal style, earning a shocked gasp and giggle from her. Setting her down in the bathroom, she started the shower while he grabbed towels out of the closet. Finally to the perfect temperature, they both got in as Aiden simply held Annabelle in his arms under the warm rain of the shower faucet.

Kissing each other with a great passion, Annabelle ran her fingers through his hair and wrapped her arms around his back, feeling his rippling muscles under her soft, gentle hands. She could feel his member getting stiff, so she took it upon herself to guide him to her entrance. Obviously, having no protests, Aiden slid himself into her softly and slowly, wanting to fully experience every moment. As Annabelle let out soft, delicate moans, Aiden started thrusting in harder and at a faster pace, earning more needy moans in response from Anna.

-''God, Anna, you're perfect,'' he muttered out in between thrusts.

She tried to speak, but it proved un-doable as she was in so much ecstasy. It didn't take much longer before they both came in unison, leaning against the shower wall and relaxing back into each others arms again afterwards.

After kissing for a few more minutes, Aiden spun her around and started massaging shampoo into her gorgeous blonde locks. She giggled at how cliché this may seem, but nonetheless, it was still pure heaven. As he ran his fingers through her hair, putting in conditioner, she began to lather soap onto his body, relishing in the feel of every muscle.

After their shower, they wrapped themselves in pure cotton robes and laid in bed, just talking and getting to know each other even better.

-''Mmm, I don't want this to ever end,'' Annabelle whined out.

-''Don't worry, we'll have plenty of other days and nights like this,'' he promised, kissing her forehead.

* * *

Later that afternoon, they packed up their discarded clothes from last night and checked out, heading to the café from their first date for a small lunch.

Laughing as she remembered their first date here, Annabelle commented that their date last night was the first one not to get interrupted.

-''And all we had to do was go a half hour out of Beacon Hills,'' he laughed.

Dropping her off at her house later on, they couldn't let go of each other in her driveway. Their night was too perfect and their morning was just the same.

Finally getting called in the house by her father, Annabelle had to kiss Aiden goodbye and they both knew they couldn't wait to see each other again at school on Monday.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Thanks for following and favoriting my story! It really means a lot!**

**Okay so I _hope _this chapter isn't as bad as I thought it was while writing. I had huge writers block, but really wanted to put a new chapter out as I've been getting a lot of requests for frequent updates.**

**This chapter is a pretty different style from the rest because it's a lot of dialogue and interaction between different characters. Hope you enjoy! Review please!**

-"Someone had a fun night; I can smell her_ all_ over you," Aiden heard as he walked in the door to his apartment.

-"Ha. Ha. Very funny, man," Aiden responded to his immature twin Ethan.

-"No, not funny. Serious. What are you doing with this girl man? You should know it's never going to work out in the long run, which I'm surprised that I'm even having to talk to you about this considering you've never been one for _actual_ relationships," Ethan retorted.

-"I don't know, Ethan. I really don't. You know how this started with her, it was just supposed to be one date, one hit and quit. But when we actually started hanging out more than just that single time, her personality just took me in. I don't know how to explain it. It's just like …intoxicating," Aiden explained as he let out a sigh at the situation he was now in.

-"Well you better figure it out before Deucalion does," Ethan warned him.

* * *

-"What do you mean you just dropped it?!" Stiles yelled, clearly not grasping what Allison was saying.

-"I mean…she made valid points about why it was hypocritical of me to be telling her to _not _date a werewolf when I also already have," Allison pointed out, a little annoyed at this point because Stiles wouldn't drop _this_.

-"So she could essentially be laying on some cold dirt floor in their little wolf den bleeding out while they all stand over her watching and laughing maliciously at her. Muhaha. Muhahahaha!" Stiles yelled at them, acting out how he apparently thought it would take place, to which Isaac punched him in the shoulder, earning a loud yelp from Stiles as he fell over, grabbing his shoulder.

-"DUDE?! Did you forget that you're some super strength werewolf shit going on and I'm just a fragile human?!"

-"No, I didn't forget, why do you ask?" Isaac said back, giving Stiles a confused look. "But anyway, I hate to say it, but I actually agree with Stiles," he continued, "not the wolf den nonsense, but the fact that we should've looked out for her more. We all know how dangerous these guys are."

-"I agree with Isaac, but there's nothing we can do at this point. Since she isn't answering Allison's texts and calls—and that doesn't mean she's dead Stiles—we just have to wait till Monday to see what happened," Scott concluded.

* * *

When Monday rolled around, Stiles and Scott arrived at school a lot earlier than normal, for _them _anyway, considering they were pretty much always on the verge of being late. As they waited by Annabelle's locker for her, Scott could feel someone come up behind them and as he felt claws piercing his skin, he could only guess who.

-"Scott! Scott, you okay dude?!" Stiles asked as he saw Scott's face suddenly grimace in pain. "Whoa, whoa, what the hell! What are you doing?!" he exclaimed as he turned around and saw Aiden digging his nails into Scott's side.

-"I guess I could ask you two idiots the same thing," Aiden replied as he retracted his claws from Scott.

-"Well, to be perfectly honest, we're waiting to see if you _murdered_ yet another person," Stiles spat at him, earning him blood-red glare.

-"You two are even bigger idiots than I thought. I didn't do anything to Annabelle—well I did do _something_, but not what you're accusing me of," Aiden said as he gave them his famous smirk.

Tightening his face in anger, Stiles stepped forward into Aiden's face, only to quickly jump back as Aiden growled and flashed his claws.

-"Where exactly _is _she then?" Scott questioned.

-"_Right here_," Aiden smiled as he brushed past Scott and Stiles and brought Annabelle in for a deep kiss. "You two can leave now," he smirked.

-"Annabelle, are you okay?" Scott questioned.

-"Um, yeah? I'm fine…" she answered, confusedly.

-"I still don't trust him," Stiles complained as they walked away.

-"Yeah, buddy, I know," Scott said as he patted his friend on the back.

-"What was that all about," Annabelle asked as her and Aiden walked to class together.

-"They thought you were dead," he replied bluntly.

Pondering this for a second, Annabelle finally laughed and said "Of course they did," as they took their seats. During class, Annabelle could hear Aiden and Ethan whispering about something, although she couldn't really make out what they were saying. However, it did sound pretty urgent, she thought to herself. As the rest of the day went on though, Annabelle could tell whatever they had been talking about had really bothered Aiden.

* * *

As they walked to Annabelle's car after school had finished, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

-"Are you okay?" she questioned, concern showing all over her face.

-"What? Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" he half-heartedly smiled, trying to convince her—and partly himself—that he really was fine.

-"I don't know. Ever since first period, you've seemed kinda …off. Like something is bothering you."

-"Nah, trust me babe. I'm great," he said as he kissed her and opened her car door for her. "But uh, I'm gonna be pretty busy today so I'll just talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

-"Uh yeah, yeah sure. Anything important?" she asked, trying to find out what was going on because no matter how many times he claimed he was fine, she knew he wasn't.

-"Nope," he said smoothly lied as he leaned down to kiss her goodbye before shutting her door for her.

* * *

Sitting in the living room of their apartment, Ethan and Kali looked to Aiden, wondering why he asked to talk to them.

-"So are we just gonna sit here in silence or are you actually planning to _say_ something?" Ethan questioned as he looked over at Aiden who was tapping his leg at an inhumanly rate.

-"I just…I just wanted to talk to you two about Annabelle and what I should do. I really didn't want to at first, but I've been trying and trying to work it out in my head and I'm just hitting a stone wall." Aiden quietly spoke.

Ethan and Kali shot glances back and forth between them. They had never seen Aiden like this. Wherever they'd gone, Aiden had always been the one who had emotions harder than marble. He had always been the one who had guard up to everyone. But apparently, that guard had been broken down. They only wished that it hadn't had happened with a human.

As much as she didn't _want_ to say this, Kali knew it had to be said. "Aiden, I'm sorry, but we can't support this relationship…" she voiced as she could feel her heart aching at having to break his heart. "Seeing her three times was one thing, it was dangerous, but relatively easy to cover for. But if you see her long-term…we just can't cover for you that long…Deucalion will find out."

-"Well, how bad would it even be if he found out?" Aiden asked, clearly desperate.

-"Aiden, I think you already know the answer to that…" Ethan said, hurting for his brother.

-"Look Aiden, it was bad enough when Ennis and I mated; Deucalion thought that it would distract both of us and create a division in the pack. Even though we're both werewolves, Duke just thinks that any love takes away from the power of the individual, therefore taking away power from the pack," Kali explained before continuing. "But with a human, he thinks the distraction would be even worse. Humans are fragile and needy. She would take up too much of your time and Deucalion wouldn't let that happen. And you know that if he doesn't want something or some_one_ around, they won't be."

-"So unless you _change_ her," Ethan began, flashing his red eyes, "you're just going to have to let her go…"

Aiden knew it would hurt him and Annabelle both, but he knew what he had to do.

**Okay, how'd you like it?! Review or PM please! (:**

**Do you think Aiden will change her or break up with her? Let me know which you think and which youwould _like _to see happen! Either scenario could have great possibilities!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

-''Good morning, sexy,'' Annabelle smiled as she handed Aiden a coffee as he stood by her locker like always. This had become such a routine and so fast, Annabelle though, but nonetheless, she loved it all the same. If she couldn't wake up to him in bed with her every morning, like at the hotel, this was the next best thing.

-''Hey, you seem like you're in a good mood this morning,'' Aiden replied to her while also feeling out the situation.

-''Well how can't I be when I get to see this cute face once I get here,'' she said as she gave his lips a peck.

''Wow, she really isn't making my decision any easier,'' he somberly thought to himself.

After Annabelle finished putting some books back into her locker while taking other ones out, she linked her arm through Aiden's and pulled him out of his distracting thoughts as she led them to class. As they walked in, Ethan was already there and Annabelle noticed that he gave Aiden a look to which Aiden tensed up a bit on.

-''What was that?'' she questioned.

-''What was what?'' he asked, trying to deflect the question.

Sighing, she replied, ''That look. Ethan gave you a look when we walked in and I could feel you tense up. What's going on?''

-''Nothing. It's nothing you need to worry about, beautiful,'' Aiden lied as he kissed her forehead and pulled out her chair for her before taking his seat in front of her.

Class went by slower than ever for both of them. Annabelle couldn't stop thinking about how weird Aiden has been acting yesterday and now today. There was something he wasn't telling her and she was going to make it her mission to find out. Aiden could sense this too. He somehow knew she didn't believe him and he knew with how stubborn she can be that she won't let it go until she finds out the real reason for his walls suddenly going up.

* * *

As they sat at their lunch table, it was oddly quiet. Aiden was lost in thought about what would happen later. Ethan didn't really know what to say because he knew one of two things would happen soon. Annabelle was quiet because there was something neither of them were telling her and frankly, she didn't like being lied to or left out. And the rest of their table had never been too close with them so when they sensed the awkward tension, they decided to sit somewhere else for that day.

As Annabelle picked and picked at her salad, having absolutely no appetite due to what was happening, she finally had enough.

-''What is it that you two aren't telling me?'' she semi yelled, although the cafeteria was loud enough that no one actually heard her except the twins.

-''Uh...what do you mean?'' Ethan asked, trying to play it off.

-''Both of you know exactly what I mean. From the looks you've been shooting each other to the silence, I can tell somethings up,'' she argued, slamming her fork down angrily.

-''Annabelle, let me come over after school and I'll explain everything to you. Please,'' Aiden pleaded.

-''Fine, but _no_ more lies.''

-''Promise,'' Aiden simply said as he grabbed both of their trays and threw the trash out before going back to get Annabelle to walk to her next class.

* * *

As she walked to her car, Annabelle saw Aiden leaning up against her drivers side door. She couldn't help but think about how normal this has become, however today it feels so different from all the secrets.

-''Hey, take your car and I'll follow you on my bike. I forgot my helmet today and I don't want to put you in danger.''

Pulling up to her house, Annabelle could feel her heart rate increasing. She was so nervous about what he was going to tell her. Did something happen in his pack? Does he have to move again? She really had no idea what it could be.

She hadn't even realized that she'd been sitting in her car with the engine still running until she felt Aiden leaning across her to take the keys out of the ignition and help her out of the car. Holding her hand as they walked to the door, he gave her a peck on the cheek and she just wished this didn't feel so wrong.

-''Um where do you want to talk?'' Aiden questioned as he set his bookbag down on a kitchen stool.

-''Uh, I guess the living room?'' she half said/half questioned, but started walking there anyway.

They sat on the sofas in silence for a few minutes as Aiden fidgeting around with his fingers, avoiding the topic at hand, and Annabelle smoothed her skirt over and over again, waiting for him to begin.

After a few more minutes, she couldn't wait any longer though, so she grabbed his hand and held it in hers to get his attention.

-''Aiden, what's going on? You can talk to me. I can help.''

God, she was just killing him inside everytime she spoke. He would never forgive himself for what he planned to do.

-''Okay, I'm just going to come out and explain it,'' he said, but then paused again anyway.

-''Aiden...''

-''I'm sorry. Okay, so Deucalion, he's ...tough. Like, _really_ tough. He wants our alpha pack to be at its supreme at all times, which means no distractions,'' he said, as she finally started to understand what was going on. ''As you know, the reason we had to rush you out that one day was because Deucalion would be home soon and I don't even want to imagine how enraged he'd be if he found out I was with you.''

Annabelle could see how much this was killing him. She took his hand once again and gave it a gentle squeeze as he kept explaining.

-''Even with Ennis and Kali, he didn't like the idea of love. He thought it distracted the two members of his pack and caused a division line down the pack, which it didn't but in his mind it did. He was fuming when they gave each other the mating mark. He believed their 'Love fest' as he called it would damage the pack as a whole. Make us divided. Make us weaker. Make us open to threats from the outside, as well as the inside. And that was with two werewolves in his pack...''

Annabelle could feel tears started to well up in her ears as she finally confirmed her previous suspicions of where he was going with this.

-''With a human, who Deucalion knows nothing about and frankly doesn't _want _to know anything about, it would be even worse. Werewolves tend to see humans as needy, distracting, weak creatures. In Deucalion's mind, if one of his own were to be seriously involved with a human, he would be detrimentally weakening the pack. If he knew I was with you, I wouldn't just be breaking up with you, I'd have to eliminate the threat completely and irreverisibly...''

-''No, stop,'' Annabelle said, bearly louder than a whisper. ''Don't do this...''

Aiden could feel his heart breaking when he heard her say that. He could feel his heart shattering when he looked up and saw fresh tears streaming down her face.

-''Annabelle...I don't _want _to do this...but I _have _to.''

Screaming now, Annabelle grabbed onto his hand, ''Aiden! Please! We can keep hiding it from him! He doesn't have to know! We can make it work! We _have _to make it work!'' she yelled as tears poured down her face.

-''If I thought that there was any way we could make it work without him finding out, I would've never said this to you. But there's just ...Not. If he doesn't_ already _know, he will soon if we continue.''

-''Aiden...please. I still _need _you.''

Aiden couldn't take this. He could handle breaking his own heart, but breaking hers was a whole other thing. He couldn't sit here and watch her cry. He couldn't stand up and walk out of here knowing he just shattered the first real relationship he's ever had. He couldn't just walk away knowing he just broke up with the first girl he's ever loved.

Grabbing onto either side of her face, he pulled her up to him into a deep, needy kiss. As tears continued to stream down both of their cheeks, neither one was willing to let go. They wouldn't let go after what just almost happened.

Raising himself off the couch, Aiden picked Annabelle up with him and naturally wrapped her legs around his waist. Without once, breaking the kiss, he carried her upstairs, slamming into a few walls which neither one really minded, and eventually found her room. Throwing her down onto the bed, Aiden extended his claws and literally ripped off her shirt, mentally promising to buy her a new one. Annabelle reached out for her hem of his shirt and in one smooth motion yanked it over his head, only momentarily breaking the kiss. While she played with the buttons and zipper on his jeans, trying desperately to undo them, he reached down and pulled off her skirt and underwear in one fluid motion. At the same time, she finally got his buttons and zipper unhooked and he reached down to take his own pants and underwear off.

Without even needing any foreplay, they both were already so worked up from the plethora of emotions flowing through them. Reaching to her nightstand drawer, she pulled out the packet of condoms she had bought after their first time and managed to pull one out, throwing the rest of the packet onto the floor. He took it from her and quickly tore the covering open and slid the condom on, wanting to let the least amount of time pass as possible.

Finally breaking the kiss, they took a moment to look into each others eyes as Aiden wiped an old tear away from Annabelle's cheek and slid himself into her. They both moaned at the contact that they've so desperately craved and so very much earned. Thrusting into her with more need and urgency, Annabelle's cries of pleasure were getting louder and louder. Aiden could feel himself quickly building to his release and from Annabelle's breathlessness along with screaming, he could tell she was close too.

Leaning down to kiss her one last time, they both came screaming each other's name. Both completely and utterly exhausted from the previous emotional trauma and the present emotional release, they collapsed side by side while both tried to regain their normal breathing rate.

When they both stopped panting, Aiden rolled over and tightly wrapped his arms around Annabelle, never wanting to let her go.

-''So, what do we do now?'' Annabelle quietly asked.

**Okay, how'd everyone like it?! Was it what you expected, less than, more than?! Let me know!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so no reviews for last chapter, I don't want to be one of those people that always beg for reviews, but I do love feedback and really do want to know how everyone is liking it, so please review this chapter after you read it! Now, onto the story!**

-''So did you do it?'' Ethan questioned as soon as Aiden entered the apartment.

-''Uh yeah, I broke up with her,'' Aiden began.

-''Alright, good,'' Ethan cut him off.

-''But then we had sex and decided to stay together...'' Aiden said, deciding there was no reason to lie considering he'd figure out the truth eventually.

-''WHAT?! Dude you promised you'd take care of the problem!''

-''_She _isn't the problem. Deucalion is. And I tried to fix the situation, but it didn't work. I'll just have to fix it another way,'' Aiden explained.

-''Yeah well since you apparently can't just dump her, you have to change her,'' Ethan said.

-''I don't want to do that to her. I don't want her mixed up in all of this stupid shit. She's too good for that,'' Aiden admitted.

-''Aiden, she already _is _mixed up in this 'stupid shit,''' Ethan said, quoting his lovesick brother.

-''I know, but not all the way. I don't want to bring her all the way into it.''

-''Then you should've broken up with her,'' Ethan angrily says before he walks away, ending this hopeless conversation.

* * *

The next day at school, Aiden and Annabelle were all over each other. They were practically joined at the hip, neither one wanting to let the other go after they almost lost each other the day before.

-''Dude, they're getting even closer,'' Stiles whispered to Scott as he watched Aiden and Annabelle holding hands underneath the lab table they were seated at.

-''I know, but I don't think there's anything we can do aside from locking her in a cage far enough away that he wouldn't be able to sniff her out,'' Scott sarcastically replied, also fed up with the situation.

-''Alright, well where would that be?'' Stiles asked, obviously not catching on to the sarcasm evident in Scott's previous statement.

Furrowing his brows as he looked at Stiles, Scott couldn't believe how dense his friend could be when he was too busy obsessing over something.

-''What?! We have to do something!'' Stiles whisper-yelled.

-''Maybe we don't. We barely know her and she's obviously going to do what she wants. We have an alpha pack trying to convince Derek to kill his pack and we have a supernatural evil_ something _killing innocent people to recieve personal gain. It sucks that Annabelle may be in harm's way, but right now, it has nothing to do with us and we have bigger, more evident things to worry about,'' Scott explained. While he obviously didn't _want _Annabelle to be in danger, it just couldn't be his main concern right now, especially when she clearly wasn't going to listen to them about leaving Aiden.

Stiles knew Scott was right. He almost knew how hard it probably was for Scott to come to that conclusion. He knew Scott would always go out of his way to protect everyone and anyone, but right now, there were bigger things to worry about, at least that's what they both tried to tell themselves.

* * *

As the final bell of the day rang, Aiden waited for Annabelle by her locker. After she finished putting her books away and getting everything she needed for her homework, they walked to her car with Aiden's arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders. Arriving at her car, Aiden threw her books in the backseat and pushed her up against the car kissing her feverishly. He'd been thinking about her all day, and now he could finally have her.

-''Aiden. Aiden we're still at the school,'' Annabelle whispered, blushing at their extreme PDA.

Grinning at her innocence, he leaned into her ear and whispered, ''Let's change that then,'' as he opened the car door for her to get in.

Aiden was teasing Annabelle the entire time she was driving to her house. Kissing her neck and rubbing her thigh, he could tell she was getting worked up. Her heart was pounding, her breaths becoming more labored, and her eyes were glazing over.

-''Oh my god,'' Annabelle exclaimed as she looked down at her speedometer, suddenly slowing the car down greatly. Aiden burst out laughing. ''Why didn't you tell me how fast I was going?!'' she yelled, slapping his hand away from her thigh.

-''I figured you were just in a hurry to get home,'' he said, still laughing and gripping her thigh harder, receiving a yelp from her.

After what felt like hours for Annabelle, she whipped her car into the driveway and quickly turned off the engine. Deciding to get her revenge, she brought Aiden in for a hard kiss and grabbed his thigh, pretty much right next to his penis and dug her nails in. He groaned in response and pulled her across the seat onto his lap. As Annabelle bit Aiden's lip relatively hard and grabbed his member through his jeans, she could feel him grow harder and tense his body under her aggressive touch.

-''Inside. Now.'' She demanded, much to his oblige as he lifted her up and slammed the car door shut with his foot, not really caring if he dented it.

Unlocking her front door, Annabelle walked in backwards, grinning deviously at Aiden the entire time. He let out a slight growl at her and lifted her up once again. Climbing the stairs to her room, they kissed feverishly as they banged into almost every wall, knocking over pictures and decorations in their wake.

* * *

Once they got to Annabelle's room, Aiden threw her onto the bed and stripped her of her jeans and tank top immediately. She could see the hunger in his eyes and she knew he wouldn't be gentle today.

Not wasting any time, Annabelle reached for his jeans and ripped them off as fast as her humanly pace would manage. He removed his own shirt and grinned down at her as she blew hot air onto the tip of his shaft. He'd never seen this side of her and he couldn't believe how hot it was. Slowly licking up and down on the veins of his penis, she smirked as he let out groan after groan. She was going to get the ultimate revenge on him for his teasing in the car. She kept her pace slow, but steady as she licking both of his balls then back down his shaft.

-''Annabelle,'' he moaned out. Grasping the back of her head and trying to get her to speed up the pace and get things really going.

-''Don't like being teased, huh?'' She smirked as she looked up and saw the need on his face.

-''I promise to never tease you again,'' he pleaded.

-''Ya know, I may not be able to hear your heartbeat, but I can still tell that isn't a promise that you plan to keep,'' she said, licking him again ever so slowly.

-''Please,'' he groaned out.

Taking pity on him, she plunged her mouth fully onto his member. Vigorously sucking up and down, she looked up into his eyes and he nearly fainted at the look in her eyes. She was so confident. So dominating. So sexy. He could feel himself changing from how worked up he was. She began humming, sending vibrations all over his penis. Where did she learn these tricks, he thought to himself as he felt himself nearing release. Annabelle could feel him tense up and prepared for his release. She caught every drop of his cum and looked up at him as she swallowed it.

With just one wink from her, he was ready to go again. He lifted her up off her knees and shoved her back down on the bed. He plunged two fingers right in her. Shoving them in and out hard and fast, he could feel her writhing in pleasure underneath him.

-''Oh god, Aiden, yes. Don't stop. You're so good, baby. So good,'' she yelled out.

Ducking his head down, he took her clit in his mouth and sucked hard, earning a scream from Annabelle in response. With a flick of his tongue, he had her screaming his name for the neighborhood to hear.

Gasping to catch her breath, Annabelle began to giggle and saw a confused Aiden looking back at her.

-''I was just thinking that if the foreplay is this good, I'm not sure we ever need to have sex again,'' she said laughing.

Aiden smirked, ''Ha, right. I'll disprove that theory,'' he thought as he suddenly shoved his dick inside of her. She screamed in shock and pleasure as he began his quick, but effective thrusts into her. Gripping her hips, he shoved into her harder and harder, liking the screams and moans he was receiving from her. Once again, he could feel himself changing and she gasped as his nails became claws and dug into her hips.

When he realized what happened, he stopped his thrusts still inside of her and muttered out an apology for hurting her.

-''It's okay. I actually kinda like the roughness,'' she winked at him.

Flashing his red eyes and smiling at her, he began his thrusts again, harder than before. Her cries of pleasure were becoming louder and more frequent. She was barely getting a breath in between them now.

Aiden could feel his heart beating at a pace that was way too fast. He couldn't control the wolf in him taking over. He was growling and panting now. Before he knew what was happening, he pretty much blacked out. He was completely incoherent. All he could make out was the smell of iron, knowing what that smell was: blood.

* * *

Hearing Annabelle cry out in pain, Aiden was finally pulled out of his blacked-out daze. He looked underneath him in horror at what he had done. Annabelle's whole right side was covered in dark red blood. She was shaking underneath him from the intolerable pain she was in. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't bring her to the hospital, there would be way too many questions. He couldn't call Ethan because Deucalion would find out and come finish the job. Obviously, he couldn't call Scott because that would just start a war between them. But most importantly, he couldn't take back what he did.

In his complete lose of control, he had bit her. He knew he had to do it eventually and his inner wolf came out and did the job now. He didn't want it to happen at all, let alone like _this_. ''God, Aiden, why are you so stupid!'' he yelled at himself.

-''Aiden,'' Annabelle whimpered out, ''it's okay. I'm not mad at you. This had to happen eventually,'' she said, confirming his earlier thoughts.

-''But not like this!'' he yelled, more to himself than to her. She winced at his tone. ''God,Annabelle, I'm so sorry. I'm so so_ so _sorry!''

-''Aiden, I love you,'' she whispered.

He anger at himself suddenly turned into awe at her. Did she really just say that? Does she really mean it?

-''Yes, Aiden, I mean it. I love you,'' she said. He hadn't realized he had said that out loud.

-''I love you, too, Annabelle,'' he said, leaning down her kiss her. Remembering his power of healing, he grabbed her right hand and squeezed it, feeling her pain enter his body as the black tendrils crawled their way up his arm. He looked down at her and saw her face relax as some of her pain was taken away.

Running to the bathroom to grab a towel and water, he came back and started to clean off the blood. There was so much of it, he thought to himself. When he finally got down to the wound, he could see the blood already clotting around it. She wouldn't have werewolf healing yet, but at least she still had the human ability for her blood to clot. If she lost any more blood, she'd need a hospital without a doubt. When he finally cleaned off all the blood, he began to cover the wound in gauze and taped it to her body.

He leaned down to kiss her and whispered another apology in her ear. Even though he would've had to bite her eventually-if given her permission- he wished it would've been more romantic, or at least comfortable than this. He felt her shiver, her body temperature was dropped from exhaustion and pain. He reached down and pulled a blanket over top of her as she drifted off to sleep.

''Good thing her parents were away for a week on business,'' he thought to himself as he pulled out the chair from her desk and sat in it. He would've leave her side until he knew she was going to be okay. It's bad enough that he bit her, but if something horrible happened in the process and left her hurt or worse, _dead_, he would never be able to forgive himself.

Aiden could feel exhaustion taking hold of his body after hours of watching over her. Before he fell asleep, he took out his phone and texted Ethan. ''Won't be home tonight. It happened. Staying with her to make sure she's okay.''

A few minutes later, he heard the buzz of his phone.

''You did the right thing,'' the message from Ethan read.

''I sure hope so,'' Aiden thought to himself before sleep finally took over.


	12. Chapter 12

-''Hey, Allison, do you know where Annabelle's been lately?'' Stiles questioned during lunch time.

-''No, I haven't seen her since Monday. She's been absent since then. Probably the flu or something,'' Allison replied, not thinking much of it.

-''She's been dating an evil alpha werewolf and you think her absence has been because of the_ flu_?'' he said, eyes narrowed at her acting so naïve.

-''Look, it's probably nothing to worry about. Just give it another day, man,'' Scott chimed in, trying to keep the peace.

-''You do know that Aiden hasn't been here the past three days either right?'' Isaac jumped in, raising his eyebrows at the three looking at him.

-''See! Even werepup here thinks something's wrong!'' Stiles exclaimed.

Isaac kicked him under the table, sending his chair flying backwards and Stiles falling off of it. ''Don't call me werepup, Stilinski.''

-''God anger management for Lahey,'' Stiles muttered under his breath as he sat back down at the table.

-"Just give it one more day,'' Scott repeated.

* * *

-''Okay, now imagine something that calms you down. A beach, music, _me_,'' Aiden coaxed as he taught Annabelle how to shift back and forth at her own will, not just on her emotional bursts.

Taking deep breaths, Annabelle's eyes were closed but she could still feel her claws retracted and her eyes switch back to their normal ice blue. ''Yay! I did it!'' she cheered as she jumped up into Aiden's waiting arms.

-''I think you're all ready to join the real world again,'' he smiled before connecting his lips with hers.

After a mini make out session, Aiden lightly set Annabelle onto her feet and asked if she wanted him to stay another night, ''just in case something happens.'' Ever since the day he bit her, Aiden hasn't left her side. Now more than ever, he feels an immense protective responsibility for her.

-''No, I think I'll be okay,'' she answered, standing on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek. ''Besides if this is the one night that an intruder happens to come in, I have these now,'' she said flashing her claws. She was half joking to ease his mind, but she also wanted to show off her ability to control the elements of her change.

He laughed and kissed her once more before walking down the stairs with her right behind him.

-''Just be safe,'' he said with a serious look on his face.

-''Don't worry, I will be. Now go! You haven't been home in three days! I'll see you first thing tomorrow!'' she said, kissing him and smacking his butt playfully when he left.

-''Time to play,'' she said with a smirk on her face as she ran up her stairs faster than was possible before.

* * *

The next morning, Annabelle woke up with an extra vigor. She hadn't been to school in three days, which is a long time for someone who usually has perfect attendance. She couldn't wait to see her friends and most of all, Aiden. Even though she'd been with him the past four days straight, she still missed him when he wasn't there. Sure, she needed time to herself every once in a while, but she loved to have him around.

After drying off from her shower and brushing her teeth, Annabelle eyed every item in her closet collectively. ''What to wear, what to wear,'' she thought to herself. Grinning, she pulled out a sleek red silk halter top, black spandex pants, and red heels. Giving herself cat-eye liner and a red lip, she straightened her hair, and looked in the full-length mirror. ''Very chic,'' she thought to herself as she turned and walked out of her room and out to her car.

Pulling up to the school, she saw Aiden waiting next to his bike. ''That's weird,'' she thought, usually he waits by her locker. But damn, did he look good. One nights sleep really did him well. He looked completely refreshed and totally badass in his leather boots, dark jeans, black slight V-neck shirt, and black leather jacket.

-''Hello beautiful,'' he said, opening her car door for her.

-''Hello, yourself,'' she said. winking at him. ''Looks like some rest after those late-night _activities _that we were doing did you great. You look amazing,'' she continued as she kissed him sweetly.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she wrapped hers around his waist before beginning their walk up to the school. Upon their entering, all eyes were on them-after all, they were obviously the hottest couple at Beacon Hills High. Both of them smirked, taking in all the attention. Annabelle could practically feel herself glowing. Sure, she'd always considered herself pretty, but with the werewolf territory, you can special _things_: elevated sensory, fatal claws and fangs, increased agility, but you also get the gift of being attractive. Not that the bite necessarily _makes_ you more attractive, you just _feel_ more attractive and when you feel it, everyone else thinks it.

* * *

Annabelle hadn't even noticed that she had passed the three musketeers, but they sure did. Isaac's jaw practically hit the floor and ran away from him. Scott got so tense you would think someone poured concrete over him. And Stiles, oh man, Stiles was pretty much drooling so much the janitor would have to mop it up.

Finally snapping out of his disoriented state, Stiles was able to_ almost_ coherently speak. ''So uh did you guys um did you see that?''

-''Yeah,'' Isaac said, ''I saw it. I couldn't take my eyes off it. Did you see her in those pants?!'' His jaw nearly dropped again just from thinking about it.

-''Scott? Scott? You in there buddy?'' Stiles said, waving his hand in front of Scott's face.

-''He bit her. He fucking bit her,'' Scott yelled, walking away.

-''So uh how long do you think it's gonna be before Scott kills Aiden...because I will definitely be there to ...comfort Annabelle in her time of need,'' Isaac said as he smirked in her direction.

-''Come on werepup, keep your hormones in check,'' Stiles said, patting Isaac on the back. ''OWW! What the hell?!'' he then yelled as he felt Isaac's fist connect with his arm.

-''I told you not to call me that,'' he shrugged, walking away, leaving Stiles there grabbing his own arm still.

* * *

-''So did you like all the stares? You're the hottest girl in school, not that you weren't before,'' Aiden grinned, his hand on the small of her back while she got her books out of her locker.

-''You mean, I'm hotter than _Lydia?!_'' she exclaimed, fanning herself with her hands in mock excitement.

-''Don't be jealous. She can't even compare to you,'' he said, holding her hand as they walked to class.

-''Nice to see you two are back,'' Ethan greeted them as they took their seats. Turning around in his seat to inspect the new wolf, Ethan nodded his head in approval. ''You look good,'' he said, genuinely smiling.

Using a hand gesture to tell Aiden to turn around and pay attention to the teacher, he stuck out his bottom lip at her as he spun around and she rolled her eyes. Now that class has started, she had to pay attention. After missing school for three days, who knows how much she missed. She couldn't let Aiden and his games distract her.

* * *

Little did she know, Aiden wouldn't be the problem. All during her second period class, Annabelle could feel the burning looks from Scott and Stiles. She had purposely showed up to class right before the bell rang so the two detectives wouldn't be able to question her, but obviously they wouldn't let it go that easily. As the bell rang, signaling the end of class, Annabelle had her books ready and tried to dart out of the class to avoid talking to them, but had no such luck.

As she turned the corner outside of the classroom, she felt a hand grip her elbow and pull her into an empty classroom. She didn't even have to turn around to see who it was, courtesy of her heightened sense of smell. She flashed her eyes and let out a deep growl as she turned to face Isaac. She tried to grab his arm and twist it to free herself, but he just gripped both of her arms even tighter.

-''Ya know, if you weren't trying to attack me right now, this might just be really sexy. Well _actually _it's pretty sexy even_ with _you trying to attack me,'' he smirked.

-''Let. Me. Go.'' She growled out.

-''Can't. Scott and Stiles told me to hold you till they get here. Ya know I've never seen _purple _eyes on a werewolf, what's with that?'' He questioned.

-''None of your concern,'' she said between gritted teeth. She gave one more attempt to free herself from his grip by putting her leg behind his and trying to push his legs out from under him. It failed miserably though as it only made him back her up against the chalkboard, now body up against body and faces mere inches apart.

-''Good idea. This position is _a lot _better,'' he said smugly as he ground his hips up against hers.

-''Dude, we told you to hold her, not have sex with her,'' Stiles said as him and Scott entered the room.

-''Just having a little fun,'' Isaac said as he let Annabelle go.

She rubbed her wrists from the pain of Isaac having gripped them so hard. ''What do you want?'' she spit out, looking between the three of them.

-''You,'' Isaac said as he smirked at her.

-''Shut up, Isaac,'' Scott interjected. ''Look, we know your a werewolf.''

-''Congratulations, Detective Sherlock. Did you figure that out all on your own?!'' Annabelle sarcastically asked as she pretended to look shocked.

-''Annabelle, did he make you do this?'' Stiles asked, concern in his voice.

-''Did he _make _me?'' she repeated. ''No, he make me take the bite. He didn't ask, but I wouldn't have refused if he did anyway.''

-''What do you mean he didn't ask?'' Scott question, expecting the worst.

-''I mean, it turns out I'm _soo _good in bed that he couldn't even control himself enough to finish before he bit me,'' she smirked as she turned and started to walk away. Stopping in front of a now smiling Isaac, she grinned up at him. ''Oh and to you, don't _ever _hold me against my will again,'' she said as she flashed her claws and dug them into Isaac's side as deep as she could before retracting them and smiling like a pageant queen as she walked out of the room.

**As always, review away! 3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so I was so inspired that I decided to post a second chapter today! Lucky you :P haha**

**Also, I was told by Alexstarlight18 that Annabelle should have a special gift, which I totally agree with! So I'm looking for ideas on what gift you would all like to see her have! PM me your ideas!**  


**Now for the story! Hope you enjoy! If not, let me know why so I can hopefully fix it!**

-"Sorry I'm late," Annabelle said to her teacher as she rushed to take her seat.

-"Don't let it happen again Miss Reese or you'll be receiving a detention."

-"Where were you?" Aiden whispered, loud enough for her to hear, but no one else.

-"I'll tell you about it next period during lunch," she sighed, knowing she couldn't lie to him about it, but she knew he would overreact_ a lot_.

* * *

-"What happened?" Aiden sternly asked as soon as Annabelle sat down at their lunch table.

-"Has anyone else noticed how the lunches are getting grosser and grosser?" she questioned, hoping someone, _anyone_, would answer so she could avoid Aiden's oncoming interrogation.

-"_Annabelle_…" Aiden growled out.

-"Okay, okay…I was on my way to third period when Isaac grabbed me and pulled me into a classroom," she could sense Aiden tense up already, "then he held me there for a while to wait for Scott and Stiles to get there. They noticed the c_hange _and just wanted to know what happened." Annabelle winced as Aiden's fist hit the table. "Baby, stop," she said, holding his fist in her hand. "It's really no big deal!" she pleaded.

-"It's r_eally _none of their business either," he spit out as he slid back his chair and got up to leave the cafeteria.

-"Aiden! Wait!" she called out as she ran after him.

Annabelle had no idea where Aiden was going until she realized that he had sniffed out the three boys, who were apparently always together, and entered the boy's locker room. Annabelle looked around to make sure no one else was there before she entered right behind him.

Before she could find where they were, she heard a body slamming up against a locker. She rounded the corner and saw that it was Isaac being held up by Aiden.

-"Don't _ever_ touch her again!" he yelled at the golden-eyed beta.

-"Aiden! Stop!" she yelled at him.

-"Stay out of this Annabelle!" he yelled back, the alpha in him not leaving any room for her argue.

Aiden threw Isaac to the ground and turned to Scott who had his claws bared and eyes glowing gold.

-"Aiden! Calm down! We were just trying to figure out what happened!" Scott yelled at him. Scott was always one of those people who tried to keep the peace. Usually it was just such a boring character trait, but right now, Annabelle was incredibly thankful for it.

-"You think I would _hurt _her? Change her against her will? Look, maybe I don't care about you and your pack, but I care about her. So stop prying in other people's business where you are _definitely _not _wanted_ or _needed_," Aiden fumed out before grabbing Annabelle's hand and pulling her out of the locker room with him.

-"I'm sorry," she mouthed to the three boys before getting pulled out the door. Sure, she was pissed as _hell_ about what they did. They weren't even good friends so what happened to her really _wasn't _their concern, but if they really cared enough to find out, then whatever, she'd let it go, _just this once_, she thought to herself.

* * *

As they were walking to Annabelle's locker, Ethan jogged up to them, concern on his face.

-"What happened?" he asked, looking back and forth between her and Aiden, waiting for one of them to answer.

-"Nothing. Just put them in their place," Aiden responded nonchalantly.

-"No one saw, did them?"

-"I'm not new to this Ethan," Aiden complained.

-"No, but you're still not as cautious as you should be sometimes," he joked, trying to lighten the situation. "Are you okay, Annabelle?" Ethan asked, noticing how quiet she was.

She could feel both pairs of eyes on her and she tried to settle down her heart rate before she replied "Of course." Ethan nodded his head, probably not believing her, but still not pushing the issue.

-"Alright, I'll see you two later," Ethan said before walking away to meet up with Danny at his locker.

-"Anna, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just …I just feel that I have to protect you," Aiden softly said. He knew he lost control and looking back on the situation, he wished she hadn't been around to see it.

-"It's fine. I know you did it out of caring for me," she replied, standing on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek and wrap her arms around his neck.

-"So…I was thinking maybe you could come over after school…?" Aiden asked her timidly. He remembered last time she was over and doubted that she'd ever want to come back again.

-"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to intrude or anything…"

-"You're one of us now. They just have to accept that," he said, rubbing her back reassuringly.

* * *

As they arrived at the alphas' apartment after school, Aiden could hear Annabelle's heart begin to race. Clearly, she remembered exactly how she felt the day Ethan and Kali come home when she was there and she never wanted to feel that humiliated again.

-"I'll be right by your side the whole time," he reassured, kissing the top of her head and wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her to him.

Annabelle heard the ding of the elevator that signaled they had reached the top level. She saw the doors slide open and immediately felt three pairs of eyes on her.

-"Hey guys," Ethan said as her and Aiden stepped into the living room of the apartment. Ethan sensed Annabelle's nerves and walked up to her empty side and put his arm around her shoulder, giving a slight squeeze of support.

-"Kali, you remember Annabelle," Aiden said as Kali nodded her head. "Ennis, you haven't had the pleasure of meeting her yet," he then said, introducing the two. Ennis smiled at the girl in front of him and held out his hand for her to shake.

-"Don't be scared. I don't bite," he said, laughing at his own joke. Annabelle lightened up a bit at that, laughing along with him. 'For such a big, intimidating man, he sure was gentle and nice,' Annabelle thought to herself.

-"So how does it feel?" Kali questioned, walking up and joining the group.

Annabelle knew exactly what she meant. She smiled and replied, "Great. I've never felt so energized and agile in my life."

-"Has Aiden taught you about control yet? Although he's actually probably _not_ the best to give that lesson," Kali smirked, looking at Aiden.

-"Don't worry Kali, she's already basically an expert on shifting at her own will. She knows not to attack and maul anyone. And she knows the full moon is in a few days. Ethan and I will be staying with her during it to keep everything in check," Aiden explained, filling Kali in on all the details they had already figured out.

-"Welcome to the pack then," Kali smiled.

Standing here with a group of alphas that she had previously been so terrified of, Annabelle couldn't believe how at ease she now felt. From all the things Scott, Stiles, and Allison had told her about them, she had been so on-edge about meeting them, but now that she had, she wished she could tell the other three about the alphas and have them actually _believe_ her. They were kind and gentle, when they wanted to be, she guessed. They seemed genuinely happy for Aiden and her. Most importantly though, they were so accepting of her and that was something she really needed.

-"So does Deucalion know yet?" Kali questioned, remembering the whole reason why Aiden had to bite Annabelle.

-"Do I know that our young, _foolish_ Aiden here has added an equally young, foolish member to our pack without seeking my _permission_ first? Why_ yes_, Kali, I _do_ apparently know."

**Ooh, Deucalion knows now. Wonder how he's going to react! **

**Review! Review! Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay so this chapter is a little short so I'll be posting another chapter along with this one today!**

**Don't forget to review! (:**

At the sound of the blind man's voice, Ethan removed his arm from around Annabelle's shoulder and joined Kali and Ennis in their spots. Aiden stood right where he was and reflexively tightened his arm around Annabelle's waist.

-"Oh please, Aiden, do you really think I'm going to hurt our guest?" Deucalion mocked, sensing Aiden's protective gesture over Annabelle. "Frankly I'm just quite disappointed that you went behind my back when you decided to change her. I would've _loved_ to know her and assess her skill level _before_ she became a werewolf."

-"Deuc, it's not all Aiden's fault. I told him to change her also," Kali said, trying to relieve some of the blame off Aiden's shoulders.

-"Yeah, same here," Ethan nodded.

-"Now, now you two. Aiden can make his own decisions and clearly, he has. Now _Aiden_, do you plan on introducing me to our newest member?" Deucalion questioned as he slowly walked towards the two.

-"Um, yeah. Deucalion this is Annabelle. Annabelle, Deucalion," he said, gesturing between the two.

-"Mmm, Annabelle, such a fitting name for a beautiful lady," he said, touching her face to imagine what she might look like. All Annabelle could do was smile and nod, which was pointless considering he couldn't see her. "Ennis, please assist me to the car, we have _business_ to attend to," Deucalion said, finally walking away from Aiden and Annabelle. "Oh and Aiden, I trust that you will have her up to fighting speed within the week." Suddenly the elevator arrived and Ennis and Deucalion boarded it and left.

-"Fighting? Why do I have to be able to fight so soon?" Annabelle questioned.

-"Ya know, in case you need to fight someone off or something. There are some hunters around here so you just have to be prepared," Aiden said, half telling the truth and half lying. Yes, she should be prepared for any danger should it come, but he also knew that Deucalion had plans to attack Derek's pack and wouldn't leave Annabelle out if she wanted to be a part of his pack now.

-"Alright, let's start your training," Kali said as her and Ethan pushed the couches out of the way. "Attack," Kali yelled to Ethan, leaving Annabelle no time to react. As Ethan jumped on her she flew back against the wall with a huge thud. Aiden grabbed Ethan and threw him off of Annabelle as he let out a massive warning growl.

-"Aiden! She has to learn to protect herself and she can't do that if you're constantly trying to put yourself between her and any threat," Kali yelled at her younger alpha. He nodded. He knew she was right, but it would be hard to just sit and watch Annabelle get hurt.

* * *

For the next couple hours, Ethan and Kali simulated attacks on Annabelle until her body was so far behind on healing that she was covered in dark purple bruises and bleeding scratches. Deciding that was enough for today, Kali let Aiden help Annabelle up off the floor and drive her back to her car at the school.

-"You did well for your first day. Rest up and heal today. We'll pick up where we left off tomorrow," Kali instructed.

-"Promise you'll take it easy tonight and let yourself heal?" he pleaded, wincing as he remembered the agonizing sound of her bones breaking one after another during her training.

-"Yeah, my parents are coming home tonight so it's not like I could tear the house down even if I wanted to," she smirked at him.

-"Just be careful, okay? I hate that they had to push you so hard today…"

-"It's fine. I have be ready in case anything comes my way right?" she said, sounding so optimistic that it nearly broke his heart. She had no idea how much would d_efinitely _come her way; there was no 'in case' about it. He opened her car door for her and kissed her goodbye before she backed out of her parking space and drove off.

* * *

When Aiden arrived back at the apartment, he could sense the tension in the air before even stepping into the room. He could smell that Deucalion was back and that everyone was tense about whatever was happening.

-"Why didn't you tell me your new friend is _special_, Aiden? You know I always love adding new unique features to the pack," Aiden heard the blind man say as soon as the elevator doors opened. Aiden furrowed his brows and looked to the other werewolf's faces for any indication as to what Deuc was going on about.

-"I'm not exactly sure what you mean," Aiden answered honestly, although Deucalion wasn't convinced as he slowly removed the tip from his cane and harshly brought the razor sharp tip down on Aiden's cheek.

-"What the hell?!" Aiden yelled as he reached up and felt a tiny amount of blood leak out of the cut.

-"Don't smart-mouth me. You know what I mean, Aiden! When have you ever seen violet eyes on a beta?!" the head alpha sternly yelled at him, causing the other wolves to recoil.

-"I don't know! Never, I guess. I just didn't think much of it," Aiden answered, now wondering what it could mean. "Do you know what could have caused it?"

-"No, but I'll give you until the full moon to figure it out. And I _greatly _suggest you do, or I'll take matters into my own hands to figure it out. Got it?" Aiden nodded in understanding as Deucalion turned and walked out of the room, leaving the four wolves baffled as to what could be different about Annabelle.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the second chapter that I promised for today! I didn't really expect it to be this long, so sorry for that! Hope you all enjoy and review with your thoughts!**

-''Okay so Deaton said that a different eye color could just mean that she has different abilities. If that's true then why don't Ethan and Aiden have purple wolf eyes? I mean I'd say merging together to form one is a pretty freakin special ability!'' Stiles rambled on, trying to wrap his mind around what Annabelle could have become from the bite.

The three boys were crowded around a table in the library before first period. None of them were remotely used to getting up this early, but they decided that this was a pretty important topic to discuss and it shouldn't wait till after school.

-''I don't know, maybe they did but when they became alphas their eye color just turned to the standard alpha red?'' Scott pondered, really having no definite answer.

-''Well we have to talk to her again. We just have to do it so Aiden doesn't find out, which means hormone boy over here needs to keep his hands off her so she doesn't get upset and go running to her boyfriend,'' Stiles said, glaring at Isaac who had been rather quiet this whole time.

-''Look, she would've told him anyway. She was pissed at you two also for even interrogating her in the first place,'' Isaac pointed out.

-''Maybe Aiden wants to know just as much as we do,'' Scott wondered out loud.

-''So what, Scott? Do we just go up to him and start a late night Annabelle study session with the enemy? It's not like he'd even tell us if he did already know, which he very well may,'' Stiles complained.

-''Well it's worth a try, isn't it?'' Scott pointed out.

-''You two can handle this one,'' Isaac said, getting up to leave the room.

-''What? Why?'' Stiles questioned.

-''Because Aiden hates me. I hate him. There's no way I'm going to be cordial with him,'' Isaac said, shrugging his shoulders.

-''Alright, whatever. We'll let you know what we find out,'' Scott replied.

* * *

As Scott walked to his first period class, he saw Annabelle and Aiden at Annabelle's locker and decided to make a quick detour to go talk to them. 'What a mistake,' he thought as he walked up to them and felt the air between them practically thicken.

-"Hey, I uh wanted to apologize for yesterday…" he started. Annabelle nodded in acceptance and Aiden just continued to glare at him.

Deciding to break the silence, Annabelle spoke up. "It's fine and I'm sure Aiden's sorry too…" she prompted him to which he just shrugged his shoulders, earning him an elbow to his stomach from Annabelle.

-"Yeah, whatever, sorry," Aiden groaned out, leaving the space filled with dense silence once again.

-"Well as much as I don't want to end this conversation, I think class is about to start," Annabelle said sarcastically, grabbing Aiden's hand to walk to their class.

-"Actually, Annabelle, can I talk to Aiden alone for a second?" Scott jumped in before they walked away. Annabelle looked up at Aiden to see his reaction and he reluctantly let go off her hand and whispered that he'd meet her in class. Walking away, Annabelle knew something was up, but she didn't want to push it with two werewolves fighting for dominance.

-"Look, I really am sorry for yesterday. We went about it the wrong way, but seriously, we were just concerned and making sure everything was okay."

-"Yeah, you already apologized," Aiden said, not really caring about the apology since it wouldn't change anything. "So now that we both understand that we do not forgive each other, what is this really about?"

-"Okay…" Scott said, realizing he would never be able to get on Aiden's good side, or at least off his bad side, "honestly, it's about Annabelle's eyes."

-"Yeah they're gorgeous, right?" Aiden smirked and Scott narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

-"You know what I mean. When she shifts, they turn purple instead of gold. Why?" Scott demanded.

-"Do you really think I would tell _you _if I knew why?" Aiden narrowed his eyes at Scott, not believing this kid could be so stupid. "Besides, I don't even know," Aiden admitted. "But when I do find out, trust me, you won't be someone I come running to to tell."

With that Aiden walked off to class, leaving Scott there to once again wonder what could be the cause of the color. Little did Scott know, Aiden was wondering the same thing only he had less time to figure it out, which left him completely on edge for the rest of the day.

* * *

After school, Aiden drove Annabelle back to his apartment for another day of training. Being so on edge today, he didn't know how much pain he'd be able to take seeing her in before he cracked. He knew that the wolves in both packs were primarily interested in Annabelle now that they knew there was something different and unknown about her and that worried him.

Kali decided that the apartment didn't need any more dents in the walls though so after they arrived at the apartment, she backed them right out and took them to the woods instead. Maybe this was a good thing, Aiden thought, as he clearly needed the fresh air to clear his head anyway. He watched on as Annabelle was thrown into trees or the ground over and over again. It wasn't that she was a bad fighter, but when you're up against two alphas who have had years of practice, you hardly stand a chance.

Broken out of his thoughts abruptly, Aiden heard a loud cracking noise and when he looked up Annabelle was doubled over, screaming in pain. He ran over to her and cradled her body against his as her healing process began. When Ethan began to walk over, Aiden growled at him to back off. He didn't mean to be mad at the two other alphas, but everything had his emotions going into overdrive today. Aiden lifted Annabelle's shirt a little to reveal a massive bruise forming where apparently almost all of her ribs on that side had broke. As she cried into his shoulder, he rocked her back and forth attempting to comfort her the best he could in the moment.

After about twenty minutes, Annabelle slowly began to pick herself up off the ground only to be brought back down by Aiden.

-"Hey, you don't have to fight any more today if you don't want to," he said, reaching up to push a stray hair back behind her ear.

-"No, it's okay, I want to. I don't want to be weak. I need to push myself," she responded, getting back on her feet.

-"Aiden's right, Annabelle. If you want, we can stop for today," Kali said, realizing how hard they had been pushing her.

-"No, I want to keep going."

As they resumed their fight sequences, Annabelle could tell something was different. She was able to deflect their blows and get _them _on the ground now.

-"Wait! Stop!" she yelled before they could charge her again. "You're going easy on me!" she accused.

-"Annabelle, we just don't want to push you too far…" Ethan spoke, sympathy in his tone.

-"You aren't pushing me too far. You're preparing me! So stop holding back!" she commanded.

Kali and Ethan stood there dumbfounded at her sudden dominant tone. She took that as her opportunity to try to strike them this time. She took off running and knocked Ethan back into a tree causing it to crack in half. She felt him lift her off the ground and throw her to the ground. Kali came up behind her and grabbed her by the throat. Annabelle gasped for air and Aiden was about to demand Kali let her go, but suddenly the ground began to shake as a deep growl was emitted from Annabelle's throat. She flipped backwards, taking Kali with her which caused Kali to lose her grip on Annabelle's neck. When Annabelle landed on her feet, she charged at Kali and gripped her neck this time, raising her feet off the ground completely.

Suddenly Annabelle could feel Ethan coming up behind her. She spun around on her heel and threw Kali into Ethan, causing them both to fly backwards. A cloud of dust filled the air and the forest seemed to settle back down as the two alphas hit the ground, _hard_. They lay on the ground, gasping, trying to comprehend what just happened. Silence filled the air, but was broken by Annabelle's sweet, girly voice.

-"Did I do good?" she asked excitedly.

Aiden looked between her and the pile consisting of Kali, Ethan, and broken tree branches on the ground. He gave a slight chuckle as he ran and lifted her up into his arms. "You did great, baby!" he said, kissing her on the mouth.

Finally regaining his composure, Ethan picked himself off and dusted off his clothes before extending a hand to help Kali.

-"What the hell was that?" Ethan asked, smiling because he was happy for Annabelle but still completely shocked as to what just happened.

-"I don't know…" Annabelle said, thinking over everything that happened. "It's like I could feel energy coursing through my body. It just made me more aware and stronger," she said, half in a daze still.

-"Let's go," Kali instructed.

-"Where?" Aiden asked.

-"Deaton's. I think we just got a huge clue into your purple eyes, Annabelle."

Upon their arrival, it was as if Deaton knew they were coming. He was standing up front and opened the gate as they walked in. Usually he was more hesitant about the alpha pack, but he knew he had to discuss something with them.

-"I thought you might be coming. I felt it," he calmly voiced as he guided them to the back room.

-"You felt our presence?" Annabelle asked. This was the first time she met Deaton and she was immediately curious about him.

-"No. I felt the ground shaking. I'm not that far from the woods, you know," he responded kindly to her.

Aiden took this time to explain the events he just witnessed. He explained how Annabelle hadn't won a single fight against either of them before, then all of a sudden, she could take them both out at the same time.

-"And the ground and trees began to quake before she got this sudden power?" Deaton questioned, obviously pondering over something.

-"Yeah. Everything started shaking and then I got this huge burst of power within me," Annabelle explained the feeling.

-"Do you know what it means?" Kali asked, directing the question to the vet.

-"I think I have an idea. It's something called energy sourcing."

-"And that means…?" Kali pressed him further.

Deaton narrowed his eyes at the demanding young woman. "It _means_ that Annabelle has the ability to draw power from different sources of energy. She can turn the kinetic energy of objects into physical power for herself, hence the ground shaking. She was drawing the solar energy from the Earth and directing it in blasts onto you two," Deaton said, motioning to Kali and Ethan. "It's quite special, really. Very rare. Very powerful. If used properly, Annabelle, here, may even be able to store the energy for future use," he informed them, smiling at her. Although Deaton knew the alpha pack couldn't be trusted, he felt differently about Annabelle. Just like he could with Scott, he could feel that Annabelle wasn't out to hurt anyone. She wanted what was right, but he assumed that she had no idea what situation she had gotten herself into with the alpha pack, especially with Deucalion.

-"You're one lucky young lady," Deaton whispered to Annabelle, as he walked the group out. "If you ever need _anything_, do not hesitate to come to," he whispered very clearly to her. Regretfully, he had a feeling that she would be taking him up on that offer very shortly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, so this chapter is going to be relatively long! I was going to split it in two, but decided the placement of the split would be too awkward, so here's one longer chapter!**

**Don't forget to review or PM with thoughts of this chapter, previous chapters, or ideas for future chapters! I'm always ecstatic to hear everyone's opinions! (:**

-"Well your girlfriend can officially kick my _ass,_" Ethan joked to Aiden as he extended a hand to help pry his twin off the ground once again.

It had been a few days since they had found out about Annabelle's special ability, and they had been working to figure out how she can control it to use it when she wants to. The group had discovered that she could draw energy from basically anything. She can use the energy by directing touching someone or with no contact at all; and now they were working on how to store the energy. So far, every time Annabelle had drawn energy into her body, it was nearly impossible to contain. It was as if the energy was too big for her body and would seep out whether she wanted it to or not. The only time she had been able to store it was in small doses, but that wasn't really much of an asset. The importance of storing the energy was to contain a lot of it so one could use it in large amounts.

-"Alright, I think that's enough for today," Kali declared, after being blasted back into a tree. "Go home and rest for a little. The full moon is tonight and since it's your first, Aiden and Ethan will be watching over you at the apartment."

* * *

-"Is this really necessary…?" Annabelle nervously questioned as she watched Ethan locked about five deadbolts on the steel door that closed them into a large safe room.

-"Not for us, but for you, yes. You've never experienced a full moon and it's going to drive you insane. Aiden and I can handle you, but if you got out into the town, well, that's a whole other story."

Annabelle sighed nervously. Everything she had heard about how she will act tonight has completely terrified her. She didn't want to turn into an out of control monster, but apparently that's exactly what she would be—at least for her first full moon.

-"So what do we do now?" Annabelle asked, trying to distract herself from her thoughts.

-"Well when you're locked in a steel metal padlocked room all night, what do you think you do?" Ethan said, giving her his wicked smirk causing Annabelle to give him an incredibly confused look. "Watch movies of course," he laughed at her breathing a sigh of relief. "As soon as Aiden gets here anyway."

-"Where is he anyway?" Annabelle questioned.

-"Talking to the pack. They're just going over a few last minute details about tonight," Ethan shrugged. "Ah! Speak of the devil!"

-"Well I hope it was only good things," Aiden said, smirking at the two.

-"Well of course! What else would it be?" Annabelle winked at him. She suddenly let out a high pitched yelp as Aiden lifted her up off the floor and spun her in a circle.

-"Okay lovebirds, calm down. I don't want to be stuck in a room all night while you two express your deepest desires for each other," Ethan joked and Aiden through a pillow at him. "Alright, who's ready for some Mama?!" Ethan yelled excitedly as he pressed play.

They were only a little less than halfway through the movie and Annabelle was already about to have a heart attack. She hated scary movies and they both knew that, so shocker, they just had to pick a super scary movie. To make matters even worse, Ethan kept randomly yelling into Annabelle's ear to scare her even more. Aiden wasn't helping matters either. She was lying in front of him on the couch, but whenever something popped out in the movie, he would grab her arm or her hip to make her jump even more. "Apparently they don't care about my mental health," she joked to herself.

-"Damn that growl almost sounded real," Ethan commented when the ghost mom attacked one of the characters.

-"Um…Eth…I don't think that was the movie…" Aiden spurted out as he tried to separate himself from his shifting girlfriend on the couch.

-"Oh shit, get the chain!" Ethan yelled just as Annabelle jumped up from her place on the couch and extended her claws, glaring at the two boys with a murderous look in her glowing eyes.

Quickly Aiden ran over the corner of the room where they kept their "supplies" and grabbed one of the heavy-duty chains. Just as he turned around to grab Annabelle, she lunged onto Ethan and wrapped her hands around his neck with her claws digging into his skin. Thankfully, Ethan was able to pry her off of him and throw her across the room. She let out an Earth shattering growl, when all of a sudden Ethan was thrown back against the steel wall, leaving a dent in it. Apparently she still had some amount of kinetic energy stored considering how big of a blast that was. The twins could only hope that blast took all of the stored energy she had left.

Just as Annabelle was about to pounce on Ethan again, Aiden came up behind her and wrapped the chain around her waist, dragging her over the wall with hooks on it. The two boys cringed as they heard her claws scratching on the floor as she tried desperately to get loose from Aiden's grip. Ethan ran over and grabbed Annabelle's legs so she wouldn't have any way of escaping as Aiden locked her to the wall.

Once they heard the chain snap in place on the wall, both boys were finally able to breathe again.

-"Guess I should've messed with her so much during the movie, she almost tore my head off. Literally," Ethan joked, recalling the previous events.

Aiden let out a laugh at how light-hearted his brother is. Only he could make a joke of almost being decapitated by a ferocious werewolf. They both stood in front of Annabelle for a couple minutes, watching as she struggled against the chains that were holding her to the wall. Aiden hated that he had to do this to her, but there was no other way to control her.

* * *

The next few hours were pretty tense. Both boys couldn't concentrate on the movie so they eventually just gave up and turned it off, and Annabelle's growls were filling the room as she kept struggling to free herself. It was a less than ideal night to say the least. Aiden stood at the window for about an hour, just watching, waiting for the moon to start descending from the sky.

-"Come on, man. Relax. You watching it won't make the sun come up any faster," Ethan said, trying to comfort his brother.

-"I know," Aiden sighed, "just wish it would," he said as he finally sat back down on the couch.

Eventually Annabelle's growls got quieter and Ethan and Aiden were able to doze off for a little. After a few hours, Aiden opened his eyes, squinting at the bright light flooding in through the window. It took him a second to realize where he was, but when he finally did, he jumped up and ran over the Annabelle. She was sound asleep, slumped over in the chains. With one hand Aiden unlocked the chains while his other arm was wrapped around her waist so she would fall to the floor once let free. Finally the chain clicked open and Annabelle's unconscious body fell into Aiden's arms. She was obviously completely worn out from the previous night. He walked her over to the couch he had been sleeping on and laid her down, covering her with a blanket and kissing the crown of her head.

He sat on the floor and watched her for a few minutes. She looked so peaceful. Her chest was slowly rising and falling with each breath, and every once in a while he would see her eyelids flicker, indicating that she was dreaming. At some point, he had laid down on the floor and fell back asleep also.

* * *

When Annabelle woke up, she immediately jumped up out of fear. She couldn't remember anything that happened. All she knew was that she was in a strange room all alone, or so she thought she was until she stepped on a body.

-"Ow! What the…" Aiden began, shocked out of his sleep. He looked up and saw Annabelle's panic-stricken face. "Hey it's okay, you're safe! Don't worry," he said soothingly as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body into his.

-"What happened? Where are we?"

-"Last night was the full moon. We're in our safe room. Don't worry, nothing bad happened," he said reassuringly. He looked around the room and didn't see Ethan. Then he noticed the deadbolts were all unlocked which meant Ethan must've left earlier this morning. "You okay?" Aiden asked, pulling back to look at her as he continued to stroke her hair.

-"Yeah, I'm fine now. Just a little startled at first," she replied, finally calming down.

-"Let's get out of here," he said as he looked around the room and saw the dented wall and the bloody chains hanging from the wall.

* * *

When they entered the apartment, Aiden immediately furrowed his brows in confusion. Kali was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands while Ethan sat next to her, rubbing her back consolingly. When Ethan looked up, Aiden shot him a "what's going on?" look.

-"Ennis is injured. Badly," Ethan flatly stated. Aiden and Annabelle exchanged a shocked look before immediately going over to Kali to comfort her.

"_How could this happen?" _Aiden thought to himself, but didn't want to ask in front of Kali and upset her even more. He gave Annabelle a look to stay with Kali, while he nodded his head towards another room to Ethan. They both got up and walked away as Annabelle took Ethan's seat and side-hugged Kali.

-"Dude, what happened?!" Aiden whisper-yelled.

-"The plan they had last night to attack Derek's pack didn't go as they expected it to. They had assumed that the betas in Derek's pack would make stupid mistakes because of the full moon affecting them, which they did of course. But Kali and Ennis were still outnumbered. Kali took on Derek's sister and Boyd and Ennis had Derek and Isaac. Isaac wasn't too hard to beat, but Derek was bringing his A-game. Apparently, they got too close to the edge of the floor and when Ennis struck Derek, Derek fell, but brought Ennis down with him."

-"So where is Ennis now?"

-"Deaton's. Kali came back to tell us about it, but she's going back now. She wants you to go with her," Ethan explained. While their pack was all close, Aiden and Kali were probably the closest—aside from Ennis and Kali since they were mates. When Aiden joined the pack, Kali immediately took him under her wing. They were so similar in personality, so there was just an automatic bond that formed.

-"Yeah sure. I don't have time to take Annabelle home, so can you just stay with her? I don't want Deucalion taking advantage of her being alone to talk to her," Aiden pleaded.

-"Of course. Go ahead. Oh and text me when you find out anything."

* * *

The vet's office was quiet as usual as Deaton was in the back trying to help Ennis. Time passed incredibly slow as they waited to hear about his condition. Finally, Deaton came out from the back though. Aiden could tell something was wrong. He could see it in the vet's face.

Kali let out a piercing growl of grief as Aiden held onto her arms, stabilizing her. She just lost her mate. He just lost his pack member. Neither saw it coming. Neither knew what to do. Kali never cried though. She never shed one tear. Aiden knew it wasn't because she didn't care. It was because she didn't want to let Derek win. She wouldn't let him, Aiden knew that. He knew that this meant war.

* * *

Aiden hadn't even heard the clinic's door open or heard the heartbeat of the vet, he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts. "Aiden, may I talk to you inside for a moment?"

Back inside, Aiden could tell that there was something crucial on Deaton's mind. After what he had just told them though, Aiden had no idea what else would come out of the vet's mouth.

-"There's no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it. I managed to save Ennis' life…" he began, but was cut off by Aiden.

-"You did?! How?! Nevermind, let me go tell Kali!" Aiden said as the color rose back into his face.

-"Wait, Aiden, no. You didn't let me finish. I managed to save Ennis' life a bit after Kali brought him in. He was stabilized and he was going to live. Deucalion came in for the prognosis, which I gave him. But apparently, it wasn't what he was hoping for. He killed him, Aiden."

Aiden contemplated this for a minute. He couldn't believe it. In fact, he _didn't _believe it.

-"No. You're lying. Why would Deucalion kill a powerful pack member? Especially with the battle going on with Derek's pack."

-"Aiden, Deucalion doesn't care about Derek and his pack. Yes, he wants to expand his pack by adding Derek to it, but only to eventually absorb his power, which is precisely what he did with Ennis. He killed him when he was at his weakest because he knew he could and he absorbed his power. Don't you understand, Aiden? Deucalion wants all the power and he will stop at nothing to get it."

-"So he plans to kill all of us?" Aiden asked, finally somewhat believing what Deaton was telling him.

Deaton let out a regretful sigh. "Eventually…yes. When you're at your weakest moment and he knows he can take you on with no interference."

Aiden began to say something, but Deaton stopped him.

-"That's not my primary concern right now though, Aiden. Kali, your brother, and you are all strong. As long as you can stay strong, you have nothing to worry about for now. But right now, there is a _huge_ concern that I have."

Aiden could feel his stomach tightening. He knew where this was going and he didn't want to hear it. He didn't want it to be true.

-"Aiden, Annabelle is in danger. I'm guessing Deucalion knows, or will know, about her energy sourcing ability, and he is going to want it. He will want that extra power. He also knows that he can take on Annabelle. Blind or not, he's stronger than a beta and he knows it. If he absorbs her power, he will be nearly unstoppable, Aiden."

**DUN DUN DUN.**

**Review! Again, sorry for the long chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**REVIEW PLEASE! Let me know what you'd like to see happen and how you're liking what is happening so far!**

Aiden's mind was spinning as he sped home. ''Thank God Ethan is with her,'' he thought to himself, remembering his previous worry about Deucalion being alone with Annabelle. He knew he didn't want to change. He knew something horrible would happen. He mentally cursed at himself. As cliché as it sounds, he'd never be able to forgive himself if something happens to her.

When he finally got back to the apartment, Aiden stormed into the living room, immediately grabbing Annabelle by the wrist and dragging her out to his bike. ''Ethan follow us on your bike,'' he commanded.

-''Aiden! _What _is going on?!'' Annabelle shouted, fighting his grasp on her. ''Aiden, stop it. You're hurting me!'' He loosened his grip a little, but still kept moving. When they got down to the parking lot, he hoisted her up onto his motorcycle and stuck the helmet on her head, ever once saying anything to her.

Annabelle was panicking. She had no idea what happened at the vet's with Ennis, but obviously _something _happened. All she could at this point was trust Aiden. She knew he wouldn't be acting like this if it wasn't completely necessary.

When they finally got to her house, Aiden had calmed down a bit, knowing he had put distance between Deucalion and Annabelle.

-''I'm so sorry baby. I didn't mean to scare you. I'll explain everything once Ethan gets here,'' he desperately voiced to her. She nodded her head, hating to see him like this. As if on cue, Ethan pulled into Annabelle's driveway and the three made their way into her house.

Aiden began pacing and fidgeting his hands, two tell-tale signs of overactive nerves.

-''Aid, come on man. Talk to us,'' Ethan said.

-''Deucalion. It's Deucalion,'' he began, trying to figure out how to tell them without completely scaring off Annabelle. He knew Ethan could listen and think rationally about what to do, but he had no idea about Annabelle. Frankly, he didn't want to know either. If he could avoid this entire conversation and have everything be fine, then he'd gladly choose that option.

-''What about him?'' Ethan pressed, seeing Aiden get sucked back into his own thoughts.

-''He killed Ennis.''

-''WHAT?!'' Ethan shot up from his seat on the couch. Annabelle remained seated, slowly shaking her head in denial. While she didn't know Deucalion well, she just couldn't imagine anyone hurting Ennis. He was such a gentle giant.

-''Yeah, Deaton told me. Ennis was going to be fine, but Deucalion came in and killed him. He wanted to absorb his power.''

-''Sounds about right...'' Ethan murmured to himself. He was torn up about this emotionally, but rationally, he wouldn't put it past Deucalion. He knew what a monster he was. Everyone did.

-''That's not the part that I'm freaking out about though,'' Aiden continued. Ethan and Annabelle both shot him a confused look. What could be worse than that?

-''Annabelle, you're in danger. Like a lot of danger..." It nearly ripped Aiden's heart out seeing the look on her face as he said that.

-''What do you mean, Aiden? Why Annabelle?'' Ethan asked, voicing what Annabelle could not.

-''The power. He wants her power, her ability. He'd be unstoppable if he acquires it.'' Ethan put his head in his hands, finally putting the pieces together.

-''It won't be enough for him to just have her in his pack. He'll want the power for himself and only himself,'' Ethan voiced what Aiden was thinking.

-''So what do we do?'' It was the first thing Annabelle had said since they started talking.

-''I don't know...'' Aiden admitted heavy-heartedly. They sat in silence for what seemed like forever as they all tried to think of a plan. Suddenly, Aiden let out a huge growling scream as he punched the wall, leaving a dent. ''Sorry,'' he mumbled.

-''It's fine, I'm sure my parents won't notice a huge hole in the wall,'' Annabelle responded sarcastically, earing the tiniest of smiles from Aiden. He pulled her to him and kissed her forehead.

-''I'm _so _sorry this is happening to you...'' he pleaded, looking deep into her ice blue eyes.

-''I know...'' she whispered so low that it was barely audible.

Suddenly, Ethan jumped up from the couch.

-''I think I have an idea...'' he began.

-''Really?! What is it?!'' Aiden asked, filled with hope and optimism.

-''Don't get too excited, Aid. I can tell you right now that you are _not _going to like it...''

* * *

-''What are _they _doing here?''

-''We need your help,'' Aiden stated flatly.

-''_No_.''

-''Just give them a chance...''

-''I don't take orders from _you,_ Scott. Now get them out of here.''

-''_Derek_... Let them explain,'' Scott gruffly repeated.

Seeing that the teenagers wouldn't give up, Derek sighed and raised his eyebrows at the twins, cuing them to begin.

* * *

_-''Wait, so do you know that Deucalion will_ _**definitely**_ _do something?'' Scott asked._

_Sighing, Aiden looked at Scott with a very agitated look. ''He's Deucalion. What do_ _**you **__think?''_

_Scott nodded his head in understanding._

_-''I always knew nothing good would come of this relationship...'' Stiles mumbled under his breath. Everyone in the room shot him a death glare. ''I reallyy hate being the only human anymore,'' he mumbled again._

_-''__**Anyway**__,'' Isaac began, shooting a sinking Stiles one last glare, ''Why should we even help you?''_

_-''First of all, last time I checked, you weren't the alpha so this isn't even __**your **__decision,'' Aiden growled at him. Isaac got off the desk he was sitting on and got right up into Aiden's face. They both let out a growl, fighting for dominance, and flashed their glowing eyes._

_-''Guys! Stop fighting! We have more important things to deal with here!'' Scott yelled, jumping in the middle of the two stubborn werewolves. Ethan huffed in the background, watching the immaturity of his brother and the beta._

_-''Can you stubborn idiots please stop fighting for_ _**ten **__freaking minutes so we can figure this out?!'' Annabelle yelled, tears welling up in her eyes. The five boys looked over at her. They pretty much forgot she was even there due to how quiet she has been the entire time. Aiden immediately realized his stupidity and went over to comfort his panicking girlfriend._

_-''Okay. Let's get back to Deucalion. We know that he's going to do somethingg, we just don't know where, when, or what. So basically we know nothing,'' Stiles pointed out._

_-''Who cares about all of that stuff right now?!'' Aiden said with a stern tone. ''We know that he will and we have to protect her. The only way to do that is to put distance between Deucalion and Annabelle without him getting overly suspicious. If he gets suspicious, he won't wait.''_

_-''So you want her to join Derek's pack?'' Scott confirmed._

_-''Yes,'' Ethan confirmed. ''It's the only way we can get Deucalion away from her on a permanent basis. If he thinks that Aiden and Annabelle broke up and she joined a different pack, there won't be any reason for him to question her not being at the apartment anymore.''_

_-''Derek's not gonna go for this,'' Isaac commented._

_-''Well maybe if he had an intelligent bone in his body, he would realize it's for the best for_ _**everyone**__,'' Aiden shot back, glaring at Isaac again._

* * *

-"I don't like this. It's putting my pack in danger for yours. And your pack is _not _my problem,'' Derek concluded.

-''Well it'll _become _your problem when Deucalion kills her and then has the power of energy sourcing along with everything else he can already do,'' Aiden said, enraged at this alpha's inability to see long term.

Derek glared. He knew the twin was right, but he didn't want to admit it now.

-''Derek, come on, they need our help and it'll benefit both groups. There's no reason to say no,'' Scott pleaded.

-''No reason to say no? Are you _serious_, Scott? Do you even remember all their pack has done in these last few months?!'' Derek raged.

-''So let's make a deal,'' Ethan stated.

Derek and his pack all raised their eyebrows in unison, clearly interested if what the twins would offer.

-''Deucalion is still going to come after your pack, obviously. Possibly even on a greater scale since he'll want Annabelle,'' Ethan began.

-''_This_ is how you're trying to convince me?'' Derek let out an incredulous laugh.

-''If you'd let me finish,'' Ethan growled out. Derek sighed and crossed his arms again. ''As I was _saying_, he will go after your pack again. But if you take Annabelle into your pack, Aiden and I will inform you about the attacks before they happen.''

Derek pondered on this. The stubborn part of him told him to deny them, but the rational part knew that would be unforgivably stupid.

-''Deal.''


	18. Chapter 18

**So I usually update everyday, but I've been super busy these past couple days and haven't been able to, so sorry to all of those who expect me to update daily! This next week will be insanely hectic for me, so please forgive me for not updating as often as I usually do!**

**Furthermore, last chapter I posted only got like one or two reviews. I'm not sure if that means people didn't like it or what. I won't know unless people REVIEW!**

**So I just pretty much through this together in like twenty minutes tonight just so I could at least give you guys _something_ to read! The action will be coming soon, but right now, I'm just going to show how all the characters are feeling as of late.**

**Now, read away and please REVIEW! I need feedback to make sure I'm still keeping everyone interested and entertained! (:**

-"Stop staring at me. It's getting really creepy," Annabelle said, while eating her breakfast at the counter.

-"How do you even know if I was looking at you? You're facing the opposite direction."

-"I can basically feel your eyes burning a hole right through my head, Isaac. So I repeat, stop staring at me."

-"Just trying to figure you out is all," he muttered, half to himself.

Peaking her curiosity, she turned around in her seat to face him, "What's there to figure out?" she questioned while looking him up and down like her prey. Her intense stare made Isaac's skin shiver as he tried to maintain a steady heartbeat.

-"Well, a lot actually," he said, pausing open-mouthed as if he forgot the words he was about to say. "For one thing, why you're with a jerk like Aiden. I mean since Allison and Stiles like you, you can't be too bad so what makes a not-too-bad girl flock to an ass like Aiden."

-"First of all, I'm not a _bird_, I don't _flock_. Second of all, if a person is actually important to him, he's anything _but_ a jerk, so obviously you're just not very important," Annabelle said, getting up and grabbing her bag for school.

Before she could walk out of the loft though, Isaac grabbed her arm, causing a growl to escape from her lips. "Now is that any way to talk to your new pack member?" he rhetorically questioned, smirking down at her. He could feel the hostility radiating off of her, and strangely enough, he liked knowing he could cause such a reaction out of her.

Annabelle jerked her arm away in one swift motion and began walking out of the loft and down the street towards the school.

-"What are you doing?" Isaac called after her. She really didn't want to talk to him anymore, but his idiotic question basically begged for her to give a sarcastic answer.

-"I'm painting a portrait. What does it _look _like I'm doing?"

-"You know I can give you a ride right? I mean we are going to the same place..."

-"A ride? What, do you expect me to sit on the handlebars of her bike?" she retorted back.

-"Well you could do that. Or you could just sit in the passenger's seat of Derek's Camaro," he laughed, opening the driver's side door. Annabelle looked down the street in the direction she had been heading. Sighing, she realized that she _really _didn't want to walk to school. She jogged over to the running Camaro, getting into the passenger's seat. Isaac smiled in satisfaction.

-"I'm only taking your offer because these heels will kill my feet if I walk to school," she said, narrowing her eyes at the smiling Isaac.

-"Whatever you say," he smirked, whipping out of the parking space and heading to the school.

* * *

-"Well that's ...different," Stiles commented, scrunching up his face in obvious confusion as Annabelle and Isaac exited Derek's car together.

Scott followed Stiles line of vision and jerked his head slightly back also in obvious confusion mixed with shock. "Well at least she hasn't killed him."

-"_As if _she _could _kill me," Isaac snorted, hearing what Scott had said. Annabelle widened her eyes and raised her eyebrows when Isaac said that. She knew she couldn't exactly fight him in the parking lot of their high school, so instead she settled with putting her hand up the back of his shirt-silly Isaac actually smiled at that-and slicing his back open with her claws. He winced in pain and his entire body immediately tensed up. Annabelle walked away, headed toward the school doors, but turned around one last time to shoot him a wink and a smirk.

* * *

-"That's a strange turn of events," Ethan commented as he removed his helmet. Aiden turned to look at what his brother meant and immediately growled in anger as he saw Annabelle getting out of the same car as Lahey. Ethan chuckled at his brother's jealousy and patted him on the back before meeting up with a smiling Danny and walking to the school.

* * *

-"Hey," Annabelle beamed, not even having to look to know it was Aiden as she smelled his unmistakable scent of Calvin Klein mixed with lavender that she had come to adore so much.

-"What were you doing with Lahey this morning?" he asked without even greeting her first.

-"Nice to see you too. I'm doing great, thanks for asking," she fake smiled for a second before frowning at him. "I kinda live with him now and there was no point in me walking to school while he drives right by me in a perfectly fine car."

Aiden sighed. He let his protective anger get the best of him, once again. "I'm sorry," he said, taking her hands in his and rubbing the backs of her palms with his thumbs.

Annabelle giggled. "It's fine, baby. I really didn't want to drive with him, but these," she paused, pointing to her heels, "are not made for walking."

-"Understandable," he laughed and finally gave a good morning kiss. "Ready for this test?" he said while walking her to their first period class.

-"Not. At. All," she said, exaggerating every word. "Are we still sitting together at lunch?" she asked, not really knowing where they can be together without Deucalion finding out.

-"Of course. He won't check up on me at school," he said, realizing why she was even asking in the first place. "But I thought we'd actually sit somewhere different today. Meet me on the front steps at lunch."

-"Can't wait," she said, kissing him one last time before they took their seats and started the dreaded exam.

* * *

Aiden smiled as Annabelle came bouncing down the stairs to him. He missed her so much. After she left Deucalion's pack last week, he hadn't been able to see her much. They couldn't let Deuc figure out their plan, which meant he couldn't find out they were still dating. Suddenly, Annabelle came crashing into his arms. "Good thing I have werewolf reflexes," he thought to himself as he caught her and brought her to a kiss.

Annabelle giggled sweetly, breaking the kiss. "So where is this new spot we're going to?"

-"Follow me, my lady," Aiden smiled, holding out his hand to her.

They walked towards the football field and Annabelle looked up at him in confusion.

-"You'll see," he smiled, sensing her eagerness.

As they walked onto the field, Annabelle squealed in delight. "You did this all for me?!" she exclaimed, kissing his cheek.

-"Only the best _for _the best," he beamed. During a study hall the period before, he went to his locker to grab the large blanket, flowers, and Annabelle's favorite foods that he had brought with him that day. He set everything up meticulously, wanting the time they had together to be perfect. God knows they didn't get much time together lately.

* * *

_-"If this is really going to work, you're going have to stop seeing her," Ethan warned him after they left Annabelle at Derek's loft. _

_Annabelle's parents were gone on business trips practically all the time, so she told them she was going to move in with a friend so she wasn't alone all the time. They put up some argument at first, but gave up, "like they always do," Annabelle remarked._

_-"If I stop seeing her, Deuc wins. This plan is so that he **doesn't **win," Aiden argued back._

_-"This plan is to save **her**, not your relationship," Ethan pointed out._

_Sighing, Aiden knew he wouldn't win this argument with the way he was going. He had to be honest with himself and with his brother. "Look Eth, I **can't **stop seeing her. I literally can't. She's my world now. Every thought, every decision, every action involves her somehow. With everything I do, I think about how it will affect her, not me. I know that me wanting to continue seeing her comes off as selfish and immature, but I promise you that it's not. I honestly think it would hurt both of us even more if we had to stop seeing each other completely."_

_Ethan stared at his brother in shock. Aiden was never one to open up about his feelings with anyone, even his own brother. Annabelle was changing him and changing him for the better._

-"Mmm, did you really make all of this yourself?" Annabelle questioned, looking between her favorite foods of tomato basil soup, Greek salad, and lemon poppy seed muffins.

-"I have a little help," he smiled, glad he could make her happy once again.

-"Really, from who? I want to thank them, everything looks so good."

He laughed, "Hey, hey! Don't forget I was also one who made this!" he joked. She leaned over and kissed him.

-"Well _thank you_," she said, batting her eyelashes at him.

-"You're welcome. And uh...Kali helped too..." he said, pausing then slightly laughing, "you know, she may be a great fighter, but once you put her in the kitchen, prepare for the worst."

Annabelle laughed. She missed Kali. Even though she was rough around the edges, Kali really did care about those close to her. "So does that mean she knows about everything...?"

Aiden hesitated for a second but finally spoke up, "Uh, yeah. I wasn't really planning on telling her, but she knew something was wrong and kinda forced it out of me." Annabelle nodded in understanding. "She knew you wouldn't just up and leave our pack, especially me, without a damn good reason," he added.

-"So she's not like...mad at me or anything?" Annabelle asked, looking down at the ground. She knew how important loyalty is to a pack and she thought for sure that Kali would hate her for deserting the pack and breaking the loyalty.

-"Of course not, Anna. In fact, she admires you for _not _sticking around just for us when you knew you were in danger. She really likes you and she wouldn't want you to get hurt because you decided not to leave the people you love."

-"Aiden, I don't want you to think of it as me _leaving _you...I would never, could never, do that. I'll still always be there when you, or any of the pack, needs me..." She could feel tears welling in her eyes. Did they really think she _left _them? Sure, she left the _pack_, but not the individuals.

Aiden sensed her sadness and knew that his words had caused it. He immediately felt anger towards himself seeing her begin to cry over something _he _said. "Annabelle, that's not what I meant. Please. I'm sorry. Don't cry. We know you love us and are always going to be there for us. Trust me. No one thinks anything bad of you; no one ever _could _think anything bad of you. You're perfect."

Aiden felt a twinge of pain when Annabelle looked up at him with tears in her eyes and streaming down her cheeks. He instinctively wiped the tears on her cheeks away and kissed her forehead, bringing her body into his. "I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't meant to hurt you."

-"I love you, Aiden," she said, looking him in the eyes. Her heartbeat was increasing, not because she was lying, but because of how every time she looked into his honey brown eyes, she saw nothing but love and warmth looking back at her. She'd never be able to live without that warmth that only he could give her.

-"I love you too, Annabelle. More than you'll ever know."


	19. Chapter 19

**Another chapter has passed that has only gotten one review ): Please don't let that happen again this time!**

**And a big thanks to Kalulu77 for every chapter lately!**

**I love knowing how everyone is feeling about the story! It gives me a lot more motivation and inspiration to write the next chapter! So please review!**

The rest of the school day went by like a blur for Annabelle. She soon realized her attempts at paying attention were pretty futile. All she could think about was her lunch date with Aiden and the whirlwind of emotions that it carried. Her mind kept focusing on one moment though. The moment he said he loves her. She knew he liked her, a lot, but now he actually said he _loves _her. It felt great knowing he was hers and she was his and feeling security about that not changing anytime soon.

* * *

These thoughts continued during the car ride home too, resulting in her not saying a word to Isaac the entire way home. He noticed the silence. Usually, Annabelle talked a lot. It was hardly ever _nice _talk, but still talk nonetheless. He looked over at her to make sure she was even still _alive_, and he caught her looking out of the window, smiling.

-"What are you so happy about?" he questioned.

-"What do you mean?"

-"It's a pretty simple question. You were just smiling at absolutely nothing so you must be thinking about something that's making you happy."

-"Oh..." she began to blush that she'd been caught. "Well it's not really any of your business, and you wouldn't like it anyway."

"Try me."

She sighed, he wasn't going to let it go. "Aiden. Aiden's making me happy." She watched his face for his reaction. Just as she expected, his jaw clenched up and his hands gripped the wheel tighter at the sound of Aiden's name. Before he had any time to respond though, Annabelle hopped out of the car the second he pulled up to the empty loft.

She walked inside and threw her bag onto the couch and her books on the table. As she began to walk off to her room, she felt someone grab onto her arm. Instinctively, she swung her body around and threw a punch, aiming for the attacker's jaw. Apparently he expected that though as he grabbed her wrist mid-swing and twisted her arm around, taking her body with it. Her back was now turned to the attacker and her arms were completely restrained. She felt helpless. She felt vulnerable. She felt terrified.

-"Did you _really _think you'd get away with the little stunt you pulled?" She could feel her blood boil at the sound that voice. She hated him so much right now, and that is even an understatement.

-"Isaac! What the _hell_ are you doing?! I joined this pack because Deucalion wants to _kill _me and you just come up behind me and attack me?! Are you seriously _that_ stupid?!"

He honestly felt horrible for a second. He knew all too well what it was like to feel helpless and terrified, but he didn't want her to know that so he put the smug attitude back on. He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Well, now you know it's only me. So what are you going to do about it?"

_God, she hates this kid. _"Let. Me. Go. **Now**."

He laughed. _Laughed_. "No."

A deep, throaty growl rose from Annabelle's throat. Obviously he wasn't going to let her go easily, so she had to fight him. She reached her foot around to the back of his leg and pushed, trying to cause his leg to collapse, hoping he'd fall and release her. But that didn't happen. Instead, he held his ground and laughed yet again.

-"You're gonna have to do better than that," he lowly whispered into her ear.

Anger began to flood Annabelle's body even more. It was pouring out of every pore in her body. She knew it would hurt and she braced herself for the pain as she threw her head back and hit him hard in the throat with it. If only she was taller so she could've hit his face. But nonetheless, it worked. He stumbled backward, grabbing his throat. He hadn't expected it at all and it took the breath right out of him. Annabelle took this weak moment to pounce on him, throwing him back against the small table which cracked against the impact of the two.

-"Derek's going to kill you," Isaac teased.

-"It was _your _body that landed on it," she retorted.

He narrowed his blue eyes at her and grabbed her by the shoulders, throwing her body over his then tumbling backward and pinning her to the ground.

-"This how Aiden made you happy?" he smirked.

She snarled at his audacity. Her love life, and sex life, was none of his business. He laughed, noticing the reaction his question had caused.

-"Awe, what? Are you not getting any? Or wait, I _bet _you're not _satisfied_," he teased again, well knowing how mad he was making her.

Before he could laugh again, Annabelle curled her knee up and hit him right where it would hurt the most. He doubled over in pain and she took that as her opportunity to flip their position and pin _him_ to the ground.

-"You really fight dirty, huh?" he grunted out, still in pain.

-"Well I had to return the favor for your incessant taunting," she said, smirking down at him.

-"I don't know. I'm starting to think you just like being on top," he replied, winking at her.

She glared at him and he smiled back at her. Isaac knew his happiness and triumph would anger her even more.

-"What the hell is this? You broke the table and now you're having foreplay in my living room?" The sound of Derek's voice brought them both to their feet. The alpha glared at the both of them, clearly annoyed.

-"We were _not _having _any _type of foreplay!" Annabelle yelled, scrunching her face in disgust. She quickly walked off to her room, but turned around at the door. "And _he _broke the table," she accused, pointing at Isaac before slamming her door shut. She leaned back against it, exhausted from all that just happened. She could hear Isaac trying to stutter out an argument to Derek, but his attempt was futile. She laughed in satisfaction.

* * *

-"Annabelle! Get out here!" she heard Derek yell for her. Hours had gone by since Derek had caught her and Isaac in their compromising position and she really didn't want to face him tonight. But now, apparently she had to.

When she opened the door, a sigh of relief escaped her lips as she saw Derek wasn't alone. Cora, Boyd, Allison, Scott, and Stiles were also crowded around the long table in the living room. Pack meeting apparently.

-"What's going on?" Annabelle asked as she walked over to the table.

-"Aiden stopped me after cross country practice. He kept his promise and gave us information," Scott began. "Kali wants to get her revenge on Derek for killing Ennis, or supposedly killing Ennis. She plans to attack him tomorrow. The thing is though, Deucalion declared that he is coming with. We don't know exactly why, but we have a feeling it has something to do with you."

Everyone turned to look at her, which made her feel incredibly uncomfortable. She knew they were all waiting to see her reaction. She would stay strong. She didn't want them to think of her as the weak link.

-"Well I guess we'll find out tomorrow them," she said matter-of-factly.

-"Um, no...we won't," Stiles interjected, dragging out the words as if he thought she was too stupid to understand them if he spoke normally. "Since we know he'll be here, we're going to make sure _you're _not."

-"No. I want to be. I'm not weak. I can face him," Annabelle argued. She saw Stiles' eyes widen and his jaw drop. He was racking his brain for words, but couldn't seem to find any.

-"Annabelle, it's too dangerous. You joined this pack for protection and that's all we're trying to do, protect you," Scott said.

-"I said no. I'll be here." And with that, Annabelle quickly walked back up to her room before anyone could argue with her again.

* * *

Annabelle had just changed into her pajamas and sunk into her bed when she heard a timid knock on her door.

-"Come in," she said quietly, knowing whoever it was had werewolf hearing.

She heard the door creak open and light footsteps walk in. Whoever it was didn't say anything right away, so she rolled over to look at them. To say she was surprised would be an understatement. Isaac stood in her doorway, rocking back and forth on his heels with his hands jammed into his pockets.

Annabelle narrowed her eyes at him at first, but soon realized he wasn't here to start any trouble. He looked like a lost puppy. It almost made her warm up to him. _Almost_. "What do you want?" she said quietly, trying not to sound too harsh.

-"I, uh, want for you to stay away tomorrow. It's for your safety," he mumbled out. Clearly he wasn't too comfortable being cordial with her.

-"Why do you care?" she said, rolling back over in her bed to face the windows. She felt the bed move a little and looked over, shocked to see he had sat down on the opposite side. Obviously he was trying here, so she decided she would also. She sat up and crossed her legs. He still hadn't answered her so she repeated her question. "_Why _do you care?"

-"I don't," he quickly replied out of natural instinct. He shook his head as soon as the words left his mouth. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I _do _care. I know what it's like to not feel safe and I know what it's like to try to be strong," he explained, barely loud enough for her to hear.

Annabelle felt uncomfortable now. She'd never seen his soft side and she didn't know how to react, so she naturally got defensive. "I am strong...I'm strong," she mumbled the second part, trying to convince herself.

Isaac caught on to her insecure moment. "Annabelle, that's not even in question. I know you're strong. We all do. But it's okay to be strong and still want to be safe."

He waited for a reply, or an argument, but he got neither. Realizing he probably wouldn't get one, he got up and walked to the door. "Just think about it, Anna. We're a pack and a pack helps each other. That's all we're trying to do, but we can't if you don't let us."

As soon as Annabelle heard her door click shut, she collapsed back down on her bed. She hated that Isaac had seen through her tough facade. She didn't want to open up to this pack. The only person she wanted to be vulnerable with was Aiden, and at this moment, she couldn't be. But on top of everything, she now felt like she owed something to Isaac, which she hated most of all. He had shown her his soft side. Shown her empathy and sympathy. Shown her that he is, in fact, a normal human with normal emotions.

She sighed as she got up off the bed. Her head wasn't leading her, her heart was. She knocked on the door and waited. After a few seconds, the blue-eyed boy opened it, staring at her in surprise and barely hearing her words.

-"Where will I be tomorrow?"

**Thanks for reading!**

**Pleaseee review! (: 3**


	20. Chapter 20

-"Alright, she agreed to go with Stiles while we all wait at Derek's," Isaac informed Scott and Derek.

-"How'd you convince her?" Scott asked curiously. He knew that Annabelle had a vendetta against Isaac so he couldn't believe that she'd just willingly agree to something he asked her to do.

-"I just knew what to say. It doesn't matter. What matters is that she's willing to stay away. Where are they going anyway?"

-"Deaton's. It's surrounded by mountain ash so once they're in, they'll be safe. They'll do more research on the Darach while they wait."

Scott and Isaac nodded in unison. They both knew their plans usually never went as flawlessly as they seemed to be planned to, but this one sounded pretty solid.

* * *

-"Okay so what do we even know about the Darach?" Annabelle asked. She'd been with the alphas most of the time, and they never mentioned anything about a Darach. She wasn't even sure they knew about it.

-"Not a lot..." Stiles admitted. "Lydia saw it in the flames and she said it was looked like a corpse that was burned to death, which makes sense considering it was standing in the middle of a gasoline fire..."

-"Weren't the Hales burned to death in a fire?" she asked inquisitively.

-"Yeah, but why would someone related to Derek try to hurt his pack?"

-"I don't know... I mean Peter wasn't the most morally sound person, so maybe the other Hales weren't either," Annabelle pondered, sitting down in a chair and throwing her head back in frustration. Stiles and her had been at the vet's office for hours now, and she was getting extremely worried about what was happening back at the loft. As much as it killed her to admit it, she had an instinctual feeling of worry regarding her pack. They may not be as important to her as Aiden is, but they are pack after all. "What do you think is going on back there? They haven't texted or anything..."

Stiles sighed. He didn't want to show her how worried he was, but inside, he was freaking out. He knew it wasn't like Scott to keep him waiting on edge when something serious was in the impending future. "Maybe they're still waiting for the alphas to show..."

-"Wouldn't one of them have at least called or texted us to let us know that though?"

He groaned, not having thought of that. "Yeah, I guess. I don't know. Maybe they're just too busy talking to fill us in."

-"Talking or fighting?" she questioned, raising her eyebrows up at Stiles. She knew he was trying to calm her nerves, but it wasn't working. Nothing would work.

* * *

The alphas showed up as promised, but of course, their plan hadn't worked as they wanted. The apartment was flooded and the electrical cords were in place, but the alphas cut the power. They were always ten steps ahead. Kali demanded Derek fight alone and used Jennifer to insure the other betas stayed away. Kali wasn't joking around. She wanted no tricks being played. A fair fight.

-"Where's Deucalion?" Isaac whispered to Scott who was standing next to him.

-"I don't know...Maybe he knew that we found out..." Scott furrowed his eyebrows together, trying to think of a reason.

-"Or maybe the twins told him what our deal is and they're playing a trick on _us_."

-"Aiden wouldn't do that to Annabelle. Neither would Ethan," Scott said, trying to convince Isaac who was growing increasingly agitated with their situation.

-"They're liars and scumbags. I wouldn't even begin to doubt that they'd turn on her," Isaac said as he started walking towards the twins holding Ms. Blake.

-"Isaac! Stop!" Scott yelled after him. Why was he being so protective over Annabelle all of a sudden?!

As Isaac took a few steps closer to the twins, they tightened their grip on Jennifer and Aiden dug his claws further into her neck. He heard the faint growl of Derek in the background telling him to back off, but he didn't listen.

* * *

-"What was that noise?" Annabelle asked as her and Stiles sat over their pile of papers.

-"I didn't hear anything...Wait Annabelle what are you doing?!" Stiles called after her as she walked out to the front room. "Annabelle stop! It could be dangerous!"

She ignored him and slowly continued out to the front room. She knew she heard something. Like a human whimper, or something. Stiles ran after her and deadpanned when he entered the lobby of the office. "Annabelle get back! Go back to the other room!"

-"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Annabelle," he said in a sing-song voice. "Or it could end very poorly this one here," he continued, brushing the blonde woman's hair behind her ear. She had beads of sweat on her forehead and her heart was racing. She was having a panic attack. Annabelle could sense every second of it. "Now how about you come out here and we can chat a bit?" Annabelle blinked back tears and edged forward the slightest bit before Stiles grabbed her by the elbow.

-"Annabelle, don't. You don't have to do this. We'll figure something out," Stiles pleaded.

-"Stiles, he has my mother. We may not have been that close, but she's still my _mother_," Annabelle voiced, her voice breaking every few beats. Stiles' chest tightened. He knew exactly how she was feeling. The worry of losing her mom. It was all too familiar to him and then some. He would do anything to have his mom back...

-"I don't have forever, Annabelle. You know exactly what I want, and I'll get it one way or another. Now make your decision. Your life or hers?" Deucalion teased, lowering his head into the crook of her mother's neck and breathing in her scent. Her mom was completely delirious from her panic attack. All she could do was whimper and cry. This was all Annabelle's fault and she knew what she had to do to solve it.

-"Ah, what a thoughtful decision. You have truly outstanding morals. I can tell why Aiden loves you so much that he couldn't even stop seeing you to keep you safe. You see Annabelle, I may be blind, but I'm not oblivious. When you left the pack, I had assumed that your blissful teenage romance had ended, but then I knew you two were still seeing each other. That's what clued me in. You didn't leave our pack because of Aiden. And obviously not Ethan. Now I had pondered Kali, she can be a bit ...vicious at times and I thought maybe she had threatened you, but then when I came home and her and Aiden were cooking, well that made me curious. That's when I saw that _adorable _little date Aiden had set up for you with the food him and Kali had made. Do you see Annabelle? I know all that's going on around me."

Annabelle's heart was pounding. She feared more for Aiden than for herself. If Deucalion knew that Aiden had betrayed him, she had no idea what was in store for Aiden, or what had possibly already happened.

-"Just let her go..."Annabelle voiced, looking at her now unconscious mother with tears in her eyes.

-"What a good idea," Deucalion mockingly said. Annabelle furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, but just as soon cried out in horror as Deucalion viciously used his claws to slit her mother's throat and let her fall to the floor. Annabelle began to hyperventilate and ran over to her mother's limp body.

-"Mom! Mom! Wake up!"

-"Oh, dear, she won't be waking up any time soon," Deucalion said as he lifted Annabelle up by her neck. "Now, I do believe you offered me your life."

-"In exchange for hers! You broke your promise! You killed her!" she yelled as she thrashed around in his grasp.

-"I suppose this will teach you to pay more attention next time. I never promised anything, sweetheart," he said as he tightened his grip on her throat. She unsuccessfully clawed at his hands trying to free herself. Within seconds, she could see black spots clouding her vision and soon her tunnel vision was completely closing in. Darkness taking over. Then nothing. No sound. No light. No hope. Nothing.

S**orry for the shortness of the chapter! I will be on an airplane for 7 hours tomorrow so I'll definitely have time to update this story and my other!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I mean not too long in the scheme of things, but four days is a long time for me! Haha (:

So for this chapter, italics will be used to indicate Annabelle's thoughts. They aren't spoken out loud, so just read them as if she is thinking them in her head! Does that make sense? Hope so!

Anyway, on to the story! Review please! Love to hear what everyone thinks! :D

As Annabelle's eyes fluttered open, all she could see was blinding bright light. She couldn't seem to grasp her barings enough to figure out where she was. She saw the bright light, felt something semi-soft underneath her, and could smell another person in the room with her. She knew that smell though. Aiden. At the realization that he was with her, Annabelle began to try to speak, but her throat was like sandpaper. She couldn't get a word out.

-"It's okay, baby. You're okay. I'm here," she heard his voice coaxing her. It was so soft that it was as if she was in a dream, a beautiful nightmare. She still couldn't see. Her vision was blurry at best, but that didn't stop the warmth from spreading around her body as she felt him envelop her in his strong arms.

-"A-Aiden, wh-where am I?" she uttered out, sounding like nails on a chalkboard.

-"You're home. You're at Derek's. Safe and sound," he said softly. "Baby, I need you to try to wake up all the way. Focus your vision on something, anything."

She tried desperately too focus on something. He needed her to and that was all that mattered. Her eyes were on fire, but she kept them opening, zeroing in on his broad form. Slowly but surely, his blurry silhouette transformed into his tan, strong body.

-"Good job, baby. Now keep your eyes open. You have to wake up some so we can check to make sure your healing properly."

_Healing? What happened to me?_ she thought to herself. But right now, she didn't have to energy to ask or listen. All she wanted to do was fall back asleep, but she knew that she had to listen to what he was telling her to do.

-"Anna, I'm gonna go find Derek and tell him you're awake, okay? Will you be okay alone for a second?" he asked. She nodded her head in reply. _Why is he at Derek's with her? They hate each other. Derek would never let him spend the night here._

A few minutes later, Derek came in the room followed by a worried looking Isaac. Annabelle just laid still in her bed as Derek's eyes scanned up and down her body. If she had energy in her, she probably would've cringed under his intense stare, but right now, she just laid there motionless.

-"We're gonna have to get her up to check her wounds," Derek whispered to Aiden who looked at her with concern filling his eyes. He nodded his head in agreement nonetheless though. He knew they had to make sure she wasn't getting any worse, if that was possible.

-"Anna, we have to raise you off the bed. You're gonna have to stand, but I'll be there to support your weight, okay?" She nodded her sleepy head at Aiden once again.

-"Alright, one...two..." And up Annabelle went. Isaac stood on one side of her while Aiden stood on the other, each had one her arms wrapped around their shoulders as she draped herself on them and let all her weight go. Derek circled her, stopping at her back and took it all in.

-"The wounds are healing, but not fast enough. She's still losing blood. He cut her so deep I'm surprised her body isn't split in two," Derek declared. _What the hell? Who cut me? _Derek saw him looking at the wall with confusion in her eyes. "Deucalion. Do you remember that we wanted you away from the apartment last night because he was supposed to come here?" She nodded her head yes. "He came, but left while we were distracted from the others. I guess he figured out where you would be and here we are now."

Finally, flashes from last night started flooding her memory again.

_Darkness taking over. Then nothing. No sound. No light. No hope. Nothing. My senses were completely gone. All but one. Pain. I can feel his claws viciously ripping at my skin. The hot blood poured down my back, drenching my jeans. I heard a sudden growl, but it wasn't Deucalion's. It was Aiden's. Then another growl erupted. Again, it wasn't Deucalion's. Scott? Why would he be with Aiden? I didn't have long to think about that though because out of nowhere, I felt something sharp stab into my right cheek. I tried to scream out in agonizing pain, but nothing came out. No one could hear me. No one could know how close I was to dying. _

-"You found me?" I sheepishly asked, looking up into Aiden's warm brown eyes.

-"Of course I did, baby. I'd find you anytime you need me." It looked as if he was close to tears, but didn't want to let them fall. Stupid masculinity.

-"As much as this little love fest is heart touching, we need to get Annabelle stitched up," Derek broke in. Annabelle tensed in fear and both Aiden and Isaac felt her grip on them tightened. Aiden rubbed soothing circles into her arm, avoiding any open wounds.

-"Just get it over with," she sighed out, tensing her body while she waited for the pain. As soon as she uttered the words, she felt the sharp pinch of the needle breaking her delicate skin. In and out, the needle laced through, pulling her broken skin together to heal. She nearly blacked out from the pain, but she felt Isaac squeeze her hand and focused on his sad yet bright blue eyes.

-"Done," Derek stated as he poured more alcohol on the wounds, trying to keep away any infections.

Annabelle collapsed onto the bed, curled up into a ball. As she opened her eyes she saw Isaac looking down at her from the doorway, about to turn and leave.

-"Thank you," she mouthed to him, smiling compassionately at him. He gave a small nod of his head and a slight smile before leaving and closing the door gently behind him.

Sleep was reentering the battle again, and she knew it would be impossible to fight it off. As she was drifting in and out of sleep, she felt Aiden lay down beside her. He pulled her sweaty hair off of her face and found an elastic band on her nightstand table to pull it back with.

-"I'm so sorry this happened to you, Annabelle. If I would've protected you better, you'd be fine right now," he growled at himself.

Annabelle rolled around, looking Aiden in his depressed, tired eyes. "Aiden, this isn't your fault. Even if you were there this time, next time he would make sure you weren't. Trust me, I do not, and never will, blame you. I love you too much to _ever _do that."

He sighed, not really forgiving himself, but deciding not to push the issue. He knew she believed what she was saying and that she'd never lie to him, but he still felt that he needed to always protect her and he had failed at that. "I love you too."

Annabelle set her head down and rested it against his strong, warm chest. He wrapped his arm around her, careful to avoid her wounds, but strong enough to make her feel protected. "Please don't leave me tonight, Aiden," she whispered, tears brewing at how vulnerable she was being.

-"I won't leave you till you ask me to," he replied, kissing the top of her head and squeezing her tighter to his body. He could feel her relax completely and melt into his body. Soon, her breathing slowed to a sleeping rate and he knew she was sleeping peacefully. This was the first time he let himself relax since yesterday morning. She was in his arms and he wouldn't let anything happen to her again. He couldn't.


	22. Chapter 22

-"So what are we going to do now?" Aiden asked the rest of the group as they were gathered around a long table in Derek's loft.

-"Well for starters, one of us pretty much always has to be with her," Scott voiced.

-"Wait, are you officially out of Deucalion's pack?" Stiles asked.

-"Yeah. There's no way he would trust me now, so there's no point in trying to bullshit my way back in," Aiden confirmed.

-"What about Ethan?" Scott added.

-"I haven't really talked to him. I would assume he'd be out too. We're never really separated."

-"Do you think maybe he should actually _stay _in the alpha pack? Ya know to get information and stuff," Stiles pondered out loud.

-"I highly doubt Deucalion would trust giving him any vital information at this point. It's probably just best for him to get out so we have another person to watch over Annabelle and help fight if it comes to that," Scott stated. The group nodded their head in agreement.

-"Alright, I'll talk to him tonight," Aiden said, nodding his head while thinking over everything. "We still need a plan though. We can't keep looking over our shoulders forever."

-"A plan for what?" Annabelle said, startling the group. They had been so wrapped up in their own thoughts that they hadn't notice her descend the stairs to the living room. She was still dressed in her shorts and Aiden's baggy shirt and her hair was in a huge mess of a bun.

-"Nothing, Anna, just go back to your room," Scott tried to say as gently as possible. He wasn't trying to sound harsh, but he didn't want to worry her even more.

She walked over to where they were gathered around the table and Aiden pulled her to him. "Don't worry baby, it's nothing you need to be concerned about."

She wiggled out of his grasp. "_Nothing I need to be concerned about? _Are you _serious_?!" All eyes were on her now. "I get attacked by a blind alpha werewolf and nearly _killed_, but it's nothing I need to be _concerned about_?!" She just couldn't believe that they were _still _trying to leave her in the dark. "After all I've gone through, I think I at least deserve to be informed on what is going on. And I thought at least _you _out of everyone would have enough respect for me to even do that," she added, glaring up at Aiden in astonishment about how naive he was being about keeping her out of the loop.

-"Annabelle, I just don't want to see you hurt..." Aiden tried pleading with her.

-"You don't want to see me hurt?! Open your eyes, Aiden! I already am hurt!" she yelled, removing his shirt and throwing it on the floor to make him look at her wounds before stomping back to her room and slamming the door.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Annabelle heard a soft knock on her door and assumed it was Aiden coming to give her some lame apology. "Go away! I don't want to hear it!" she yelled. However, the knocking continued so she got off the bed and stormed over to the door, flying it open. "I said go..." She stopped when she saw that it wasn't Aiden. In fact, she stopped even more abruptly because of _who _it _was_. "Isaac? What are you doing up here? Just go back down to your little wolfboy group meeting."

-"I uh wanted to check on you. I know you don't want to be left out of plans that involve you, but it's honestly for _your _safety..." he awkwardly said, shoving his hands in his pajama pockets.

-"I have a right to know what's going on! It's like none of you respect me enough to clue me in on my own well-being!" she yelled, throwing herself back on her bed.

-"Annabelle, that's not true. We respect you...a lot. We just all care about you so much and don't want to see anything else happen to you when we could prevent. Especially Aiden. You were way too hard on him back there. He's been going absolutely _crazy _from worry about what to do next."

-"Since when do you care about how Aiden feels," she mumbled out, obviously bitter.

-"I don't...not really...I mean I don't _not _care, I just don't _want _to care. I don't want to see how much he cares about you...which he does, a lot..."

Annabelle sighed heavily, knowing Isaac was right. Aiden cares about her more than he cares about anything else. All he is trying to do is help the best he can, the only way he knows how to, by protecting her and keeping her at a safe distance from everything. "I was a complete jerk down there, wasn't I?"

Isaac let out a little chuckle, "Yeah, kind of..."

-"Ugh. I guess I should go apologize for being a _bitch _now...But before I do...just a few minutes ago, you said you all care about me like a lot...did you really mean you _all _care about me?"

He laughed and his big blue eyes shined. "If you're trying to ask if I care about you, then the answer is yes. You can be the _biggest _pain in my ass sometimes, but you're pack, and even if you weren't, I'd still care. You're too special not to care about..." he admitted.

They smiled at each other for a few seconds, both obviously taken aback by their sudden closeness.

-"Um, mind if I talk to Annabelle...alone?" Aiden cut in, standing awkwardly at the door.

Isaac broke his gaze with Annabelle, "Uh no, I was just leaving..." he said, looking back at Annabelle's gleaming blue eyes. Isaac gave one last small encouraging smile and nod before leaving the room and shutting the door to give them privacy.

-"Annabelle I am _so _sorry...You deserve all the respect in the world and clearly I haven't been giving you that..." Aiden began, clearly having a pleading speech all planned out in his head.

She quickly cut him off by placing her delicate finger against his lips. "Shh...you don't have to apologize. You were right. I was wrong. I know you're just trying to protect me because you love me."

-"God, Annabelle, I do. I love you so much. I couldn't live with myself if you had died that night. I never want to feel that worried again! It was torture watching your limp body lie in this bed all night, never once giving any indication that you were healing." His eyes began tearing up and his voice cracking at the memory of it.

She stopped his rambling once again, but this time by kissing him more passionately than ever. "Aiden, you don't have to explain. I love you more than ever."

-"I love you too," he whispered before kissing her deeply again. He wrapped his arm around her back, careful to avoid the scratch marks and held her steady as he laid her back down onto the bed. She raised her hands over her head as Aiden pulled the hem of her shirt up and over her head, discarding it on the floor next to her bed. She had still been in her pajama shirt so luckily for him, he didn't have a bra to remove also. He began trailing butterfly kissing up her stomach till he reached her lips and kissed her with an unknown passion again.

-"I love you so much, Aid."

-"I know, baby. I love you too," he said eagerly as he removed his own shirt and pulled down her pajama bottoms as well. "I've missed this so much," he admitted as he stared down at her body, marvelling at the perfectness of it, of her.

-"These have _got _to go," she giggled as she unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down as far as she could get them till he had to help himself out of them the rest of the way.

-"Please, Aid, I need this so badly," she begged, staring up at his warm brown eyes.

-"Let me know if your back starts to hurt..." he said shakily. Truthfully, he needed this too, but he was so scared of hurting her in her vulnerable condition.

She nodded her head while reaching down to grab his member and line it up at her entrance. "Please," she whimpered. He couldn't resist any longer as he thrusted into her slowly but steady.

-"Ohhh God, Aiden," she moaned, arching her back for closer contact. He smiled at hearing her say his name like that. He picked up the pace a little, still careful not to go too fast so her back wouldn't create friction against the bed. "Oh, yeah, baby, just like that. Your so good, I've missed you so much," she called out as she began rocking her hips to meet his thrusts.

-"Ohh, Anna, you're perfect. I love you so much," he groaned out. He was so tired from the past two days and his energy wasn't going very far. He needed to keep going though. He needed this too much. He looked down at her and was hypnotized by her beauty. Her pale skin was glistening with beads of sweat. Her platinum blonde hair was frayed out around her head resembling a glowing halo. Her plump lips were a raspberry red color from the friction of his lips on hers. She's inexplicably beautiful.

-"Aiden, I'm so close," she whimpered out. He picked up the pace of his thrusts in the slightest bit, trying to send her over the edge. It worked in about ten seconds as her head started spinning and she let out countless breathy moans. She was riding out her orgasm like an expert as he kept slowly thrusting into her, edging his climax as well. He came within seconds of watching her orgasm, shooting his cum deep inside of her.

Aiden climbed off of her and got under the covers to her left, pulling her under with him and tucking her body into the outline of his. As they laid in silence, he was looking at her tiny, delicate hands as he rubbed tiny circles on them, reveling in the silkiness of her skin.

-"I love you, Aiden. I'm _in _love with you," she whispered as she dozed in and out of sleep.

He pondered this for a second, thinking back over everything that has happened since he met her. She has changed his life so much. So much for the better. She is his savor. His angel. "I'm in love with you too, Annabelle. Nothing would make me happier than to spend every day with you from here on out," he whispered back to her.

-"Promise?" she asked, her eyes still closed, but a smile forming on her lips.

-"Promise."

**Review if you want the next chapter! (:**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello to everyone who is still keeping up with the story at this part! I'd like to thank everyone for their support throughout these past 23 chapters! I hope you loved them and I hope you'll love this one equally. Please voice your opinion in a review or PM!**

**Now, speaking of reviews, I had one that commented about how I put hyphens before each person speaks. I always did this just as a way for readers to easily discern that someone is starting their line. I never had a problem with it, but if you did, I'd like to know! **

**Now onto the sad part! This is the last chapter for this story! I know, tears! ): However, I am probably going to do a sequel to it! Let me know if you'd like that and if you'd definitely read it!**

**Being that this is the last chapter for Delicate, I'd like to get as many reviews as possible on this chapter and the story as a whole! Reviews have started getting more sparse these last few chapters, so please, since this is the last chapter, change that and voice all of your opinions! Good and bad! **

**Onto the story: **

The next morning, Annabelle woke up in the warm cocoon of Aiden's arms. Her back was facing him and she could feel his warm breath on her shoulder. She slowly and carefully flipped herself over to face him. He looked so incredibly peaceful in his sleep. Her heart warmed as she gazed at his softened features, all of the stress and worry having abandoned his sleeping mind. His eyelids were fluttering softly as dreams invaded his mind. The corners of his mouth curled and uncurled softly as he felt everything he was dreaming. His chest rose and fell at a gentle, slow rate. She smiled at all of this then giggled slightly when she saw his disheveled hair. His usual slick hair was rid of any leftover gel and was flying out in every angle and direction from his sleep.

-"Mmm, good morning beautiful," Aiden groggily whispered, smiling with his eyes still closed.

-"You haven't even looked at me, how do you know if I even look beautiful?" she teased.

-You could be covered in a trash bag and still look beautiful," he replied, pulling her tight to him, her face in the crook of his neck.

They laid like that for a while, occasionally pulling up to kiss each other. Neither one wanted to get up and face the devastating world that was waiting for them outside the warm safety of Annabelle's bed.

After about another hour of lying there, simply breathing each other in, they heard the sarcastic voice of Stiles calling up to them, "Time to get up lovebirds! We need you down here! Both of you!"

Aiden groaned loudly, knowing the werewolves downstairs could hear him very clearly. "Like I'll let a _human _tell me what to do," he scoffed.

-"Be nice, Aid. Did you forget that they took me in and helped us when we were still considered the enemy?" He groaned again in response. Since he met Annabelle, Aiden has made great strides to change, but the one thing that will probably never change is his stubbornness. "Come on, get up, let's go," Annabelle lightly commanded while stepping into her discarded pajama pants from last night. She bent down and picked up his sweatpants, throwing them at him before walking to the door. Before she knew it, the door she was opening was slammed closed again and she was pinned between the door and her muscular boyfriend.

-"You're lucky I love you," he huskily whispered into her ear while gripping her hips before slowly opening the door behind her.

The group downstairs all eyed the couple suspiciously as they descended the metal spiral staircase. They had all heard the slam of the door and the quickening of Annabelle's heartbeat, even Stiles.

-"Nice of you to join us," Isaac sarcastically greeted them as they joined the group at the table. Aiden glared at him while Annabelle blushed, well knowing that they heard what happened upstairs. Isaac snarled at Aiden trying to show he wouldn't back down.

-"Ignore your testosterone-fueled egos for two seconds so we can get down to business," Derek demanded, glaring at his beta and the outsider. "_Anyway_, have you talked to your brother?"

-"Yeah. Deucalion kicked him out of the pack. Basically, he doesn't trust him at all and one of us isn't much of an asset to Deuc either. We need each other to morph, without that, he doesn't care about having us in his pack."

-"But doesn't he care about having you two _out _of his pack? Like, wouldn't he worry that you'll join Derek and use your Voltron skills against him?" Stiles pointed out.

-"He knows Derek wouldn't let us join his pack and he knows we wouldn't want to anyway," Aiden answered, glaring at Derek who held his glare without issue. Even though Derek had agreed to help Annabelle, he would never extend that invitation to the twins. They had caused his pack too much trouble for him to ever trust them enough to be in his pack.

-"Well that's good though, right? I mean now Deucalion only has himself and Kali so how strong can they really be?" Isaac questioned.

-"Kali won't hurt Annabelle," Ethan said, entering the loft while the others were too busy to notice him.

-"He's right. Kali thought of Annabelle as family, and on top of that, she knows what Deucalion did to Ennis. There's no way she'd actually still listen to him anymore," Aiden added.

-"Okay, so he's essentially all alone. Why can't we just all team up and go after him?" Stiles asked excitedly.

-"Because he left," Ethan stated like it was old news. Everyone in the room turned to look at him, their mouths hanging out with shock.

Derek sighed, running his hand over his face. "He knew we would attack while he was weak, just like he would do."

-"Well do you have any idea where he would go?" Scott asked, looking at both of the twins.

They also looked at each other before shaking their heads. "No. Even though we were his pack, he still always kept himself a little guarded. He also thought ten steps ahead."

-"Well where's Kali? Maybe she knows something. Maybe he asked her to come with him," Scott wondered hopefully.

-"She's gone too, but not with him. He left last night. She said her goodbye this morning. She's going home," Ethan responded, a little light in his eyes at the thought of his pack member going back to her home and finally having the chance to be truly happy again.

-"Great. So we have absolutely …_nothing_," Isaac sighed, lowering his head in defeat. "The bastard walks."

They all looked around at each other. "So what now?" Annabelle shyly asked.

-"Nothing. It's over. He got away, but you're fine, so that's all that matters," Derek coldly stated. He wouldn't show it to any of them, especially the twins and Annabelle, but he really was upset by Deucalion getting away. Maybe more so than them. He wanted him to pay. He wanted him to feel the same pain Erica and Boyd felt as their life left them. He wanted him dead.

The twins looked at each other questioningly. "So that's it? We don't even try to find him?" Aiden angrily asked, looping his arm around Annabelle's back. "After all he's done, we just let him _go_?"

-"He's already gone!" Derek yelled, slamming his hand down on the table. "He got away, so why let him ruin our lives any more than he already has without him even being here?!"

The group stayed silent for a while, letting everything sink in. They couldn't believe Deucalion would just get away without any repercussions at their hands. He had caused them all so much pain and suffering that it would never feel right just letting him live freely. But Derek was right. He was gone. There wasn't much they could easily do, so spending day in and day out searching for him and planning an attack was just another suffering that Deucalion would inflict upon them without even directly doing so.

After a few more minutes, the group began to disperse. "Let's go pack your things," Aiden whispered to Annabelle, giving her a tiny push to go up to the stairs, Ethan following close behind.

Scott finally relaxed his tightened jaw as he came to terms with Derek's decision. Stiles kept his head facing the ground as he shook it in disagreement. Nonetheless, they both left the loft without another word.

Cora and Peter weren't really affected by the decision. Neither had much invested in Annabelle, so having to fight for her would've been quite the bother anyway.

Within minutes, the twins were descending the staircase again, only this time they each had one of Annabelle's bags in tow. She came down shortly after them and gave Isaac one last small smile and gleam of her eyes before walking to catch up with the waiting Aiden at the exit door.

-"You got a car?" Annabelle asked, smiling at the black Dodge Charger that Ethan was loading her bags into.

-"Well, we knew you'd be living with us again eventually and we figured you didn't want helmet hair all the time," Ethan joked as Aiden opened the door for her to climb in the backseat with him.

-"My heroes," she teased, sticking her tongue out at him. She was trying to be hopeful that things would get back to a semi-normal state now. Maybe now she could actually live with Aiden and resume their relationship and let it blossom even more. Maybe now she could go out on double dates with Aiden and Ethan and Danny like normal teenagers do. Normal. It never sounded better to her.

After everyone cleared out of the loft, it was just Isaac and Derek left in the main room. Isaac was still shell-shocked at the outcome of everything, while Derek tried to act as though he were perfectly okay with how things turned out.

-"So that's it then?" Isaac asked, raising his eyebrows at his alpha.

-"Yep, that's it," Derek answered, not looking at Isaac.

-"You really think Deucalion just left and that was the end of everything?" the beta questioned skeptically, but still hopefully.

Derek sighed, "No."

**Wah! That's it! How'd you like it? What would you have changed? What would you like to see happen in the possible sequel?**

**Let me know anything and everything that is on your mind about the story! You have no idea how much it means to me! I'm willing to discuss future possibilities with anyone who is also willing and has them!  
**

**So goodbye, Delicate, it's been nice writing you! (: 3**

**Don't forget to give your final review! (:**


	24. Chapter 24

Okay everyone! Hope you're all doing well! (:

I just uploaded the sequel to Delicate! It's called Rising Tide!

Go check it out and read the memo at the top because there are URLs I'd like everyone to view before reading! (:

Leave reviews, good or bad! I love hearing your thoughts!

Thanks again for all the support and I hope everyone likes it!


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone! Another author whose story I LOVE posted this today and I COMPLETELY agree! 100%! Please read and take the advice Moonking103 is giving! Thank you!**

HEY FANS WHO LOVE THE NINE-TAILS (FAN-FICTION FOR DANNY MAHEALANI ON TEEN WOLF), I KNOW THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER, THE REAL CHAPTER I WILL TRY TO POST ON MONDAY NIGHT 8/19/2013. THIS IF FOR THE INCIDENT WITH THE LEAKED VIDEO ON TEEN WOLF 3X12. PLEASE FANS, WATCH 3X12 ON MTV MONDAY NIGHT. MONDAY IS LIFE AND DEATH FOR THE SHOW BECAUSE OF RATINGS ONLY. ITUNES A MAJOR COMPANY MADE A HUGE MISTAKE FOR HAVING THAT AVAILABLE BEFORE THE EPISODE CAME OUT. WE THE FANS MUST CONTAIN THE URGE UNTIL MONDAY AND TRY TO SPREAD THE WORD FOR THE FANS TO TUNE IN ON TEEN WOLF. JEFF DAVIS HAS GIVEN US A GIFT CALLED TEEN WOLF AND WE THE FANS NOW PLAY A HUGE PART NOW TO KEEP IT ALIVE. NOW FOR THOSE WHO HAVE SEEN THE LEAKED VIDEO I ADVISE YOU TO WATCH IT AGAIN ON TV: PROGRAM YOUR TV, LEAVE YOUR TELEVISION ON MTV, OR ANYTHING SO TEEN WOLF CAN BE SEEN. I AM WRITING THIS BECAUSE THE WAY I WRITE MY FAN-FICTION I AM INSPIRED BY THE SHOW TO WRITE MORE; IF THE SHOW WAS CANCELLED I COULDN'T SEE MYSELF WRITING ANYTHING FOR DANNY OR ETHAN OR ANY OF THEM. FOR THOSE WITH SPOILERS OF THE FINALE CONTAIN THEM UNTIL MONDAY WHEN TEEN WOLF GOES OFF AND THEN POST, AND IF YOU POSTED ANYTHING PLEASE, I ASKING KINDLY DELETE IT SO IT WANT GROW THE URGE IN A FAN TO CAVE INTO LOOKING FOR THE LEAKED VIDEO. I HAVEN'T WATCHED IT BECAUSE I WANT TO BE APART OF THE TEEN WOLF RATINGS. TEEN WOLF 3B AND SEASON 4 IS UP TO US THE FANS TO MAKE SURE THAT BLOOMS. AS FOR THIS FICTION (NINE-TAILS) IF YOU WANT THIS TO COME INTO REALITY I DON'T MIND IF YOU WANT TO PUBLISH THESE ON TUMBLR; SOME HAVE, AND JEFF READS FAN-FICTION, SO DRAW PICTURES, WRITE STORIES, MAKE YOUR BLOGS, MAKE IT SO IT IS ABLE TO GROW LIKE DETHAN OR STEREK. AND THIS ISN'T JUST FOR ME; IF MTV NETWORK SEES HOW THE FANS ARE GETTING INVOLVED WITH A CHARACTER THIS WILL KEEP THE SHOW ALIVE AS WELL, BUT IT HAS TO BE A GOOD PITCH. TEEN WOLF IS THE ONLY SHOW WITH GOOD DECENT PLOTS ON TELEVISION NOWADAYS, SO WHEN YOU READ THIS PUBLISH IT TO YOUR SOCIAL NETWORKS AND SPREAD THE WORD, WE THE FANS HAVE TO KEEP OUR FAVORITE SHOW ON THE AIR.

P.S. IF YOU ARE TRUE TEEN WOLF FANS LIKE SCOTT AND HIS FRIENDS WHO SAVE THE THINGS THEY LOVE. HELP THEM! THE FANS HAVE TO SAVE SCOTT THIS TIME AND HIS FRIENDS. FOR THE SHIPPERS, IF YOU WANT YOUR STEREK MOMENTS AND DETHAN MOMENTS YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO. FANS, BECOME THE ALPHA-FANS YOU WERE BORN TO BE. SAVE THIS SHOW! LET MTV NETWORK AND TEEN WOLF RATINGS KNOW HOW IMPORTANT THIS SHOW IS TO YOU. MONDAY NIGHT TEEN WOLF'S LIFE IS IN THE PALM OF THE FANS' HAND. LET'S SAVE IT; BECAUSE YOU GUYS KNOW IF TEEN WOLF WAS CANCELLED WE WOULD LOSE OUR MIND. FANS CREATE #MOONDAY SAVE TEEN WOLF.

MONDAY NIGHT IS THE DAY, PLEASE BE READY FANS...

-Moonking103


End file.
